


Sincerely yours

by Soliya



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post ep-24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliya/pseuds/Soliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he had done was meaningless and now all he wants is simply to be a person who can sincerely wish for the happiness of others. It's a losing battle when you've spent six years in the company of Kaizuka Inaho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For you

**Author's Note:**

> I had really intended to finish this up as a one-shot, but things happen (official stuff being awful AGAIN) and it's back to my usual formula and habits, apologies. I wanna go back to writing crack..

Slaine stared up at the clouds slowly moving in the sky through the barred window of his cell. This particular one was in the shape of some exotic animal that he couldn’t exactly place a name on. He was sure that he must have known about it at some point, but for the life of him, the word was not coming up in his mind no matter how hard he tried.

He had gotten dull. Both in mind and spirit.

Someone like him was never suited to be in a position to teach anyone. He considered it a blessing that he would never impart his incorrect knowledge on anyone else ever again. There were enough wrongs in the world without him adding another to the pile.

Another cloud passed by, but this time, Slaine recognized its shape.

A seagull.

The birds that he had first taught the Empress about. The birds he had longed to show her, to see with her. Another dream that went unfulfilled.

She had already seen them with another. She had probably seen them more than enough during her propaganda trips to Earth. She didn’t need him to show her them. She didn’t need him to fill her head with useless trivia.

Honestly, what had he been thinking back then? Teaching her useless information like flora and livestock. Did he expect her to impress the Terrans with her knowledge of animals that they all already knew about? Such things were unnecessary for a diplomat of Vers. He had not helped her in the slightest.

For the time that she had spent learning about chicken and cattle, she should have spent it on learning about the cutthroat politics of the Court and the class structure of Vers. Maybe then she could have been taken by the plight of the lower classes instead of birds on an enemy planet half a galaxy away. Maybe then she could have devoted her time and influence into helping them. Maybe then the seeds of war would have never sprouted and hundreds of millions of lives would not have been lost.

Slaine did more than fail her. He had taken away her ability of choice from the very beginning. He had, though unintentionally, blocked away the potential paths that she could have treaded upon with lies of cooperation and fairytales that he himself did not even believe in.

Only now does he see how selfish he had been. Those lessons were not for the Princess’ sake. They were for his. He had wanted a way to be of use to her. He had wanted to prove his worth. He had wanted to show that he was able and allowed to stand by her side.

And it all led to this.

He leaned his head back onto the cold, concrete wall and shut his eyes. It was deathly silent.

There were no guards right outside his cell like how it had been for the first year of his incarceration. He remembered the glass cage he had been in for the first couple months and while he loathes this cage made of steel and rock, he prefers it over that aquarium tank, though he guesses he has no right to complain. A criminal like him.

It had been...four years? No, six?

He honestly wasn’t sure. Nor did it matter, he mused. He would stay here for the rest of his days so what difference did it make.

Yes, that’s it.

What difference did it make?

All the murders on his hands, all the lies he made without batting an eye, all the people’s hearts he had to trample on to inch one step closer to his goals. His goals themselves.

What did it all matter?

The Empress fixed everything. She cleaned up after his mess and brought peace to both planets. Even if he had done nothing at all, she would have done everything by her own power. She did not use nor need his help. His hand had no part in the building of the new world she would lead. Rather, he had been the biggest force responsible for delaying its eventual arrival. Preventing an era of peace from arriving. Preventing a world where no one needed to be hurt for the sake of another.

His struggle had been meaningless.

His efforts had meant nothing.

There had been no point.

Just like the lessons on Earth he gave the young Princess so many years ago, his actions had led to nothing but ruin. It would have been better if he had just never tried. He shouldn’t have tried. Someone like him was not suited to try to change the world.

 

He didn’t matter.

 

He buried his head into his knees and took in a deep breath. His hand grasped wildly for his pendant and when it found it, it grasped around it so hard his knuckles went white. His heart was pounded in his chest and his head started to hurt. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and for just one moment, he wished he couldn’t and that caused a rush of guilt to overwhelm his senses. He couldn’t forgive himself for even thinking about betraying the Empress’ wish one last time. If he did, then everything he had ever done really would have brought nothing but misery to her. He felt the corners of his eyes grow hot, but his vision remained clear. He had no tears left to shed, but even if he did, they would not be allowed to fall. He would not allow them to.

The sound of the cell being unlocked caused him to peer up, startled.

“Get up, Troyard. Someone’s here to see you.”

Slaine couldn’t move. Someone was here to see him? There could only be one person who would visit someone like him and he hadn’t bothered coming in over a year. He shouldn’t be coming back ever again. But who else would go out of their way to meet a dead man like him? Or rather, who else knew he still existed in the world?

Seeing as how he was still staring blankly at him, the guard sighed before walking in and pulling him off the bed. He had not used much strength, but because of how bony Slaine’s wrists were and how overall weaker he was, a stroke of pain still ran through his body. It hadn’t been the guard’s fault, it was Slaine’s fault for being weak.

The guard clicked the handcuffs on and walked out of the cell, motioning for Slaine to follow. Without a choice—he had given that up a long time ago for everyone’s sake—he slowly stepped out of the cage and realized that since there had been no one to visit him in over a year, he hadn’t been out of it for that long.

It gave him a small feeling of freedom.

He wanted nothing more than to give it up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You look well.” Those were Inaho’s first words to him when Slaine was placed in the chair opposite of the table that they had used so often before.

As Slaine expected, the visitor was none other than Kaizuka Inaho. Of course, he thought darkly to himself.

Kaizuka Inaho. War hero, savior of Earth, genius child, ace pilot, UEF’s golden boy, the man responsible for “killing” Count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. The man who watched the birds with the Empress. The one who really showed her dreams of prosperity and peace. The one who selflessly supported her pursuit of harmony between Terran and Martian. The embodiment of it. The one who she had gave her utmost trust to. Her true ally throughout it all and her greatest friend.

The one who Slaine had desperately wanted to be.

Inaho was everything Slaine was not and it was not the first time that Slaine had wanted to strangle him, bring him down to his level, when he stood in front of the expressionless man.

He wanted to hate him.

But it was hard to care when you hated yourself the most.

 

Slaine was unable to tell if the other man was being sarcastic or not. He wasn’t particularly vain, but he knew that he probably looked awful. He had difficulty keeping down the food he ate so he presumed he was probably drastically underweight and the lack of nutrition also contributed to a ghostly pale complexion that was no longer white and more like dead. His hair was probably unkempt and wild from lack of regular haircuts as well. He attributed Inaho’s faulty vision to the fact that he only had one eye now, courtesy of himself.

“As do you.” He drawled back before turning his gaze to a random corner. He refused to look at the man. Their previous meeting should have been their last.

“I should have brought some scissors, your hair looks uncomfortably long.” The other man did not seem put off by his attitude, but Slaine remembered that he was always like this. Always moving forward towards his goal with no care for what others thought. Always rational. Always so efficient. Always two steps ahead.

“I will now politely exercise my right to refuse.” Slaine spat out. “With your lack of depth perception, you’d probably end up lopping off a chunk of my hair. I might have no one to impress, but even I would like to remain looking human.”

Unfazed by the jab, Inaho mused thoughtfully. “You’re not going to question my hair cutting skills, depth perception ignored?”

“...Tell me now. Is there anything you can’t do, Major Kaizuka?”

His eyes locked in on the new badge sitting on the left side of Inaho’s jacket. The man hadn’t had it the last time he saw him so he must have been promoted within this year. He wasn’t exactly sure how old Inaho was, but it was clear that probably another page in UFE record books was marked with his name on it. He assumed that over half of it was filled with Inaho’s name alone by now and that estimate was out of an effort to be polite to the other normal people of the Terran military.

It didn’t surprise him that the other man had climbed the ranks so fast, probably faster than his own ascent amongst Vers’ military. He was probably UFE’s poster boy for propaganda and by pasting his face all over the news, they could give Vers a constant reminder of the cause of many of the Orbital Knights’ defeat. A warning to tell them to not even think about starting anything.

Slaine didn’t take Inaho to be the type to care much for promotions though. He should know that with higher rank brings in more responsibilities and more obstacles courtesy of the lovely thing known as bureaucracy. Considering the other man’s penchant for ignoring protocol and disobeying superiors, he didn’t think he would willingly allow himself to be chained down by more rules and regulations.

But then again, this was Kaizuka Inaho—savior of Earth. If there was anyone who could get away with just about anything, it was probably him and Slaine hated him for it.

Inaho chose to ignore Slaine’s pointed stare at his badge. “Of course there are. I’m running into things I can’t do every day. It’s refreshing.”

“Then you’re blessed to be able to think that way.” Slaine scathes. He wished he could be confronted by his own inability and not loathe himself for one more thing his hands could not grasp.

“True.” And he said no more. Only silence remained in the cell as Slaine still refused to meet those red eyes straight on and Inaho did not tire of just staring at the blonde’s inevitably useless struggle.

Slaine wanted to demand what the other man was doing here. Things should have been settled between them already. That is why he had finally attained peace from the man after that meeting a year ago.

Yet, here he was again. Always a thorn on his side.

He was a genius. A genius at irritating Slaine.

Assumedly growing tired of the silence, Inaho directed his attention to his bag and brought out two wrapped objects from it. He carefully placed one in front of himself before inching the other one towards Slaine.

“You haven’t ate yet, correct?”

Slaine’s blue eyes slowly moved from the corner he had found just fascinating moments before to the object pushed in front of him.

Another lunch box. Orange in color, Slaine noted with distaste.

For all the strange things Inaho does, this was the one that Slaine could never understand. About two years into his incarceration, the other man suddenly started bringing homemade food with him every single time he visited. He initially refused to touch anything that the other man made, but Inaho kept babbling out reasons like his health and weight, complete with more than enough information of the link between one’s diet and the immune system, before he gave up and ate it just to get him to shut his mouth.

He would never admit it, but...it was good. Though the emptied lunch boxes probably spoke volumes more than he ever could.

Inaho opened his own box and started pointing out what each entrée was, its amount, and nutritional value. Slaine had learned to tune him out quite early on.

He stared blankly at the precise movement of Inaho’s chopsticks as it moved from portion to portion. Textbook definition of how to hold them unlike Slaine’s which was still a clumsy imitation after many failed attempts. His eyes moved from the chopsticks up and to Inaho’s hands. They widened.

 

 

 

 

 

“You got married.”

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho paused his explanation and raised his eye from the lunch box to look into Slaine’s. He could not see himself in those deep red eyes.

“...Yes. Just last month actually.”

Slaine’s throat felt parched. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ring sitting on Inaho’s finger. It was of simple design without any expensive jewels to decorate it. The white shine indicated it was probably made of either platinum or white gold. Probably platinum, a much stronger and durable metal which would be able to withstand Inaho’s profession. It was a metal that would not wear away even if it was damaged, much like the man himself.

Kaizuka Inaho. Married. It was almost like an oxymoron. He almost couldn’t believe it, but the ring was more than enough proof.

Pieces started falling in place in Slaine’s mind. He remembered their last couple of meetings and the subsequent year long absence of them after. The young hero’s behavior suddenly started making a lot more sense to him.

Inaho had moved on.

Slaine forced a smile onto his lips. “...Congratulations.”

“I did not expect you to congratulate me.” Inaho responded without changing expression. What did he expect from him? To curse his new life?

“It’s for the sake of your wife. I’m not as petty as to wish misfortune upon someone completely innocent, much less a lady.” Inaho’s wife had nothing to do with their feud. It would be wrong to wish such awful things solely because of the grudges he held against her husband. Every bride deserves all the happiness the world can offer her.

“How gentlemanly of you. I’m sure she would be happy to hear.” Inaho looked almost relieved and it bothered Slaine.

“She knows about me?” Wouldn’t it be a breach of security to tell your wife about the greatest lie of the decade?

“It would be difficult for her not to know.” He ignored Slaine’s piercing gaze, pressed his hands together before expressing his gratitude for the food he made, and began eating.

Slaine begrudgingly did the same motion, a practice he had picked up because the other had insisted on it. The words felt foreign to his tongue after so long.

Taking one of the sausages that had been cutely cut into an octopus shape into his mouth, he continued to stare at Inaho.

Difficult for her not to know. That either implied that Inaho’s new wife was in on the secret from the start or she had found out somewhere along the way when Inaho had still been visiting him. He didn’t look like the type able to continually lie to someone he held dear each time he disappeared to visit the supposedly dead Count.

Slaine shook his head. What did it matter? If Inaho had allowed her to be in on the secret and go as far as to even marry her, he must trust her a great deal.

He couldn’t help but wonder. What type of woman was the one who tied down the famous hero of Earth? Or rather, what type of woman could stand promising her future to that insensitive man?

He recalls Lemrina when she had proposed an engagement between him and “Princess Asseylum”. While it was a marriage for power and legitimacy, what was really being put down on the line was Lemrina’s life and freedom. She was allowing him to steer her future. She would stay with him through it all and that she did. That’s what marriage meant to the lonely girl who could not obtain the happiness normal girls dreamed of.

His thoughts strayed from Lemrina to the Princess. He remembers the beautiful smile that spread across her face when she saw the image of birds flying across the sky in the garden he had made for her. It was a precious memory to her. So precious that her heart still remembered it even while her mind did not. It was a memory that she shared with Inaho.

They were probably in love, Slaine thought.

And he was the reason they could not be together. The Princess was now the Empress, married to another. Inaho had now also moved on and found someone else to spend the rest of his life with.

His heart ached with the weight of yet another sin he had committed. Apologies danced across his tongue but he could tell that Inaho would not accept them.

It only further cemented the fact that everything Slaine had ever done brought only suffering. He had taken away the Empress’ freedom, stepped over her dreams of peace, stolen away a fledgling love that had blossomed in her chest. Just how painful must have it been for her to cast it aside for the greater good of both the people of Earth and Vers?

He looked at Inaho who was still focused on eating. He had wronged him too. While the Empress’ situation was a series of quick decisions and overwhelming sense of duty, Inaho’s was completely different. It had probably been a love without a happy ending in sight from the start, but it must have been devastating to see the girl you love abandon you for the happiness of all. That much could be seen by how long it took the man to move on.

It had been...four? No, six years? And only now was the other man allowing himself the ordinary. He had found someone else to protect. He had found someone he wanted to walk together with.

The guilt was still ebbing away at him.

Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth to speak and immediately regretted his words. “.......Is she like the Empress?”

What an awful thing to ask. He could not berate the other for being insensitive now.

How could he ask if his wife was like his past love? When he was the one responsible for tearing them apart. When if it hadn’t been for him, they might have had a chance at a future where they could laugh together, smile together, be together.

It was a horrible thing to ask. To the Empress, to Inaho, and to his wife.

Inaho’s chopsticks stopped in their tracks. His mouth was open to welcome the food but now he was frozen in that position. If the situation wasn’t so serious, Slaine might have laughed at how silly he looked.

His red eye betrayed no emotion. Slaine found that no matter how much he wanted to look away right now, he could not. Inaho would not allow it.

Neither of them spoke a word.

Finally, Inaho sighed and neatly set down his chopsticks on a napkin he had set out before. He pushed the box forward and leaned his cheek against his hand. All while never breaking eye contact with Slaine.

Slaine felt a cold sweat break out on his back. It had been a long time since he had felt this way in front of Inaho. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten. Willed himself to forget.

Kaizuka Inaho was many things. A genius, a war hero, an ace pilot.

 

But most of all, he was incredibly frightening.

 

His sister would say he was the kindest boy she knew. His friends would all unanimously agree. Same with his old comrades.

Slaine would laugh at them.

 

That red eye that so easily ensnared his own did not belong to a “kind” person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you think?” Inaho asked.

He struggled to talk. He couldn’t possibly tell him he thought that maybe Inaho had chosen his wife based off of how alike she was to the Empress. In the first place, there was no doubt that Inaho already knew what he had thought. He had just chosen to ask him anyway to corner him even further.

Narrowing his eye, Inaho sighed again. He absentmindedly stroked his eye patch, ignoring Slaine’s discomfort. “...It’s not what you’re thinking of, if you’re so curious to ask. It would be rude and I wouldn’t be able to face her parents if I married her for such a reason.”

He let out the breath he had been holding in. One and two. Good, he was able to breathe. But at the same time, he could not feel completely relieved.

“So you married her out of love?”

Do you properly love her? Are you happy?

“I didn’t say that.”

“Excuse me?”

Inaho was the one to look away this time. Slaine jaw dropped and his temper flared. The fear from earlier was gone.

“You can’t just—! You don’t—She—Don’t you feel—My god...Inaho, you...!” Words were coming out but they were all jumbled up and made no sense. His mind was in a mess. “You don’t love her!?”

“No. Not at the moment.”

It was infuriating how honest he was.

Slaine flopped back onto his chair and ran both of his hands through his hair. This was not a landmine he wanted to tread upon. It was not his business nor did he want it to be.

“Is it so wrong to marry someone you don’t love?” Inaho wondered out loud. “Yuki was also against it.”

“No surprises there. You’re tainting the common dream of women with your nonsense.”

This was Inaho he was talking about so if he didn’t marry out of love, he must have married with a different objective. Maybe it was a political marriage as well. Now that the UFE’s common enemy, Vers, was gone, the various countries that made it up had no reason to keep playing nice with each other. It was possible that Inaho had married some diplomat’s daughter or one of similar status to strengthen Japan’s position in the world, especially after the mass destruction it had undergone during the second war.

“Am I?” Inaho looked almost astonished. Well, if you could consider a raised brow “astonished”.

“Yes, you are. But more than that, she probably just wants you to be happy.” Feeling uncomfortable under Inaho’s gaze suddenly, he picked up his chopsticks again and started playing with his food. “Marriage is for forever even if you eventually separate. A vow between two people who love each other to live as one.”

He could easily picture the image of Yuki overjoyed about the news of her precious younger brother’s engagement. Only to be disappointed and enraged when he tells her he doesn’t love the girl. He didn’t say it, but Inaho’s sister’s rage probably also partly came from indictment for the poor girl’s sake. No one deserves to be trapped into a loveless marriage.

Inaho cocked his head. “Then, I am fulfilling the conditions of a successful marriage. I fully intend on staying with her.”

“Yes, everything except the loving one another part. The part that is _not_ in the ‘sufficient but not necessary’ category.” You dumbass, he seethed internally. Who knew the day would come when he would be calling Inaho an idiot? Not to his face, but still.

“I do not believe that’s really necessary, especially with our circumstances. And I’m positive she understands.”

Slaine looked at him with disbelief. “And you believe her? She’s obviously just trying to make you feel better.”

“No, I really am positive about this.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am.”

Slaine’s head was starting to hurt. Inaho said he fully intended on living the rest of his life with his wife, but from what Slaine could tell, their marriage was not going to last even a year.

“Is it really so wrong to marry someone you don’t love?” Inaho repeated his question from earlier. “You stated that marriage was about promises and I’m inclined to agree.”

Slaine perked up at that.

“A promise of a future where you can laugh with the other. Where you can be happy with the other. Where you can turn your head and they will always be right there.” Inaho’s eye captured Slaine’s once more. He fingers were stroking the ring absentmindedly. The caress was so gentle that Slaine could not help but believe in Inaho’s words. “I can see that when I’m with that person. So why is it necessary for me to love them from the start? It’s not a part of it, correct? Can it not develop as we go along?”

It was warped logic. It shouldn’t make sense, but coming from Inaho, it somehow did. Slaine didn’t know if that was because of Inaho himself suited such a crazy view on what used to be a simple thing to him.

“...Normally, those sorts of promises are ones you’re able to make _because_ you love the other person.”

Inaho was doing it backwards. He could imagine a future with his wife so he says he’ll eventually fall in love. It was honestly outrageous, but Slaine felt like he would do just that. There was nothing that Kaizuka Inaho could not do, after all.

“I see. Well, nothing that can be done about it now.” Inaho remarked as if that was that, end of story, and Slaine burst out into laughter.

He felt more lighthearted than he had in a long time. From what he just saw, he had been right.

Inaho had moved on. He had put the past behind him and Slaine was glad for him. He really was.

They had met and fought as enemies. They had both devoted their life to the Empress. They had both failed to reach her. Despite that, Inaho had found the power within him to move on and forgive. It was a testimony to human strength and to the endless possibilities of the future.

Jealousy, hatred, fear, disgust, pride. He had felt it all towards the other man of Earth. Some days he felt like the other one was so much better than him that he didn’t deserve to live. Other days he was glad for his imperfections after seeing someone technically “perfect” and came close to almost loving them. Slaine had never met someone who could make him feel so filthy yet clean at the same time and he probably never would again.

Hey, isn’t it amazing?

He genuinely wished for Inaho to find happiness.

His heart swelled with joy and the corners of his eyes that had gone dry for so long ago felt hot.

Even someone like him could possess such a pure feeling that was not tainted with selfishness or greed. Not everything he was made of brought suffering. Not every action he took was one that would hurt others.

He had finally done it after all these years.

Wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, he looked up to see Inaho had stopped eating and was staring at him instead.

Red of Mars met blue of Earth.

“Congratulations on your marriage, Major Kaizuka.” It felt so easy to smile at him. See? He could act for the sake of others. Was there a better way to repent than this?

Inaho took in a sharp breath, but remained as expressionless as ever.

It did not matter to Slaine anymore. He had imparted him with his hopes for the future. Inaho would leave this prison for good with it on his shoulders.

There was no one left behind with Slaine.

He was finally alone.

Feeling relieved, Slaine deepened his smile and he leaned forward on the table to rest his chin on his hands. “Tell me about this lady who captured the great Kaizuka Inaho’s heart. What made you think that she was the one? What made you think ‘you could fall in love’?”

It was such a juvenile question, but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed one last piece to put an end to this final chapter.

With this, he could be free.

And then, he could give up that freedom for good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Her face.”

“...Pardon me, I didn’t hear that correctly.”

“Her face.”

“...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was no doubt about it. He would have to see Inaho’s face again in a year’s time.

This time, pointedly, without a wedding ring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You look well.” Inaho repeated the words he had first said in their last meeting.

It had been a month since then. Slaine had refused to talk to the other man the rest of their previous meeting following the ‘face’ incident. He still finished the lunch box Inaho had prepared him, much to his embarrassment.

“And what are you doing back here?” You should have stopped coming after that, he thinks to himself. “Wait, don’t tell me. She divorced you, didn’t she. This fast? God, Inaho...I knew it.”

“No, she did not and such speculation is unwarranted. There is no danger of divorce.” Inaho looked almost annoyed by the accusation. “I’m here on official business today.”

“Official business? What kind of official business can you have here?” He was the only person here and he had nothing of use to give to UFE.

Inaho walked over to his side of the table and placed a folder with the UFE logo on the cover in front of him. He took the folder into his hands and gingerly opened it.

Briefing papers for a mission.

“As of 12:00 of November 28, 2024 to 12:00 of November 30, the custody of Slaine Saazbaum Troyard belongs to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. For me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until death do us part. A vow broken and a vow fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I didn't burn out before I finished this. Though largely unedited, haha! It's a whopping 18k words which is really surprising for me considering the whole premise started off as a joke in my mind. I'm just an uncontrollably emotional sap though so the cheese gets pretty heavy, so a warning there. I feel like I'll take a break (or hopefully escape AZ hell) after this, but I'll still eternally wish for Slaine's happiness. There's nothing that will make me happier than to see Slaine finally free and living a life for no one but himself. Inaho doesn't even have to be in the equation! Just please, please be happy.;_;

 

“What the hell are you thinking?” Slaine accused the moment the two had left the prison and were settled in the jeep Inaho drove.

“It’s all in the documents.”

“You know that’s not what I meant. Don’t act stupid, it’ll only piss off everyone around you.”

“I’ll take note.” Inaho replied without taking his eye off the road.

Seeing as how he wasn’t going to answer him, Slaine huffed and fell back into the passenger seat. It was more comfortable than the chairs in the meeting room of the prison.

He looked outside of the window to look at the sky. Grey clouds covered the sky and it was impossible to tell them apart from each other, preventing him from passing by time with staring at clouds.

He found it amusing in a way that the sky was so dark on the day he first stepped outside of the prison in six years. Almost as if to say you’re not welcome back here. It was true though. He wasn’t.

He looked back at the documents sitting on his lap. He traced the UFE logo on the cover. A bird, and their symbol of unity. He wanted nothing more than to take all the documents in the folder and tear them apart to throw into Inaho’s face.

Just what was he getting at? A mission? For him?

It was all a very bad joke and he couldn’t stand it. He desperately wanted to go back to the peace of his cell. He was useless, worthless. There was no way that the UFE had any use for him and there was no way that he could be of any help to whatever Inaho had planned.

Inaho looked as passive as ever despite Slaine’s refusal to read over the briefing papers.

Slaine didn’t understand him. He sent him off already with his hopes for his future. He had finally managed to take a step closer to being a better person. He had finally managed to forget, just even a little, and wish for the happiness of another, not for his sake but theirs.

He didn’t want to see Inaho’s face anymore for as long as he lived. Lest he revert back to how he was.

And yet here he was. Ruining his plans. Making him dance like a puppet. Always a thorn in his side.

Slaine clenched his teeth together and in a fit of childish irritation, threw the folder into the back of the car and never moved his gaze from the window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I estimate we’ll reach our destination in about two more hours.”

Slaine startled awake with a gasp. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. The rumble of the engine and tires rolling across gravel felt so strangely comforting to his ears that he had easily slipped into a deep slumber. He didn’t even see any dreams. A blessing considering Inaho had been beside him the whole time.

He stared absentmindedly outside. The sky was still grey and he saw the traces of what must have been rain drops as they slipped fast across the glass on the window. They were still surrounded by mostly nothing, but the roads weren’t so abandoned anymore. He saw various cars maneuver between the lanes as they all went forward, Inaho’s jeep included. They did not look to be military vehicles so he assumed they belonged to civilians. Which meant that they were going to a town or city of sorts.

He stood up suddenly. A city?

“Are you out of your mind!?” He glared at the side of Inaho’s face, but the man continued to impassively look ahead at the road, giving no indication that he even heard Slaine.

“You’ll have to be more specific.” But of course he did. There were only two of them in this car after all.

“You don’t expect me to just waltz my way into the public, do you? It’ll cause more than just an outrage if it gets out that I’m alive. Everyone, Terran and Versian alike, will want my head and yours too for good measure.” And the Empress will be...He shook his head. He didn’t see Inaho allowing the situation to escalate to that level.

“Naturally not. I’ve already accounted for the issue and prepared the necessary materials and the identity you would take.”

“If you’re willing to go that far, why bring me out here in the first place?” His eyes narrowed. Inaho wasn’t making sense and it was frightening that this was coming from a man made up of logic and reason.

There was no benefit to having Slaine on this so-called mission, though granted he still hasn’t read the briefing papers.

He was only a risk. He didn’t see any situation that would require specifically his presence.

Silence reverberated in the car. It seemed that Inaho was not going to tell him.

He bit his lip. Of course, he was the sinister Count Troyard after all. He didn’t know what sort of magic Inaho used to get the UFE higher ups to allow him to leave the prison, even for a short period of time, but they wouldn’t want him knowing more than he needed to.

“What is this ‘identity’ you were talking about then?” It meant that he was going to have to interact with others instead of just going in, doing whatever Inaho had planned for him, and disappearing after.

It would be easier for him to just read the mission briefing papers himself, but now that he’s thrown it to the back of the jeep, his pride wouldn’t let him pathetically fumble around for it. In front of Inaho no less.

 

“You’re going to act as my wife.”

 

“…...” He couldn’t speak.

“There’s a dinner banquet being held to celebrate improved relations between Vers and Earth and I’ve been invited to attend along with my wife.” Inaho ignored Slaine’s baffled expressions.

“And you can’t just go with your _actual_ wife!? You do know that I am a man, right!? A man! Male!”

He was expecting he would have to play the role of some random UFE soldier, but little did he think that Inaho would expect him to be a woman. So, what? Did he expect him to crossdress or something? He was no longer a young boy who might pass with a bit of work. He was a grown man and forcing him into a dress and wig would bring more than just embarrassment to him and Inaho.

He could picture the news headlines already. Kaizuka Inaho, war hero, secretly gay and into unknown territories! The world’s most influential leaders would think the savior of their planet is a crazy fetishist. All while his poor wife would cry at home because her husband who doesn’t love her made his former enemy crossdress. He shoved his face into his hands.

God, please let me be free of Kaizuka Inaho.

“I can see that.”

“Then, why me!? What about your wife, why not bring her!?”

Inaho briefly looked over at Slaine and sighed. “If you would just read the briefing papers...”

“W, well...” He felt a bit guilty at that.

“The banquet itself is the main part of the mission so she couldn’t actually participate. She’s sickly.”

It was the first time that Inaho had talked about his wife out of his own discretion and for some reason, Slaine felt like it was something he should not be hearing.

“I...see. But then, why me? Are there no other female soldiers who could play the part?”

“The nature of the job made me think it would be better for the replacement not to be of the female gender.”

What does that even mean? Slaine was so confused, but decided that there was no point in keeping up this barrage of questions. Inaho would tell him what he needed to know and everything else was meaningless to a dead man who would be back in prison in a few days.

He touched a strand of his long hair. Him. As Inaho’s wife.

It didn’t feel right in both a logical and moral sense. He wondered what Inaho was even doing. Yes, he was still a soldier of UFE, but was this the right thing to do considering he’s freshly married? He was leaving his wife behind at home while a man pretends to be her and attends a party with him.

When you put it that way, it was all so ridiculous that Slaine just decided to stop thinking about it. His opinion had no worth anyway. Just follow Inaho’s orders and everything will be fine. It always was with him.

“So do you expect me to put on a dress and wig?” He muttered in a defeated tone, slightly shuddering at the image that popped up in his head.

“No. We’ll make use of this.” Keeping one hand on the wheel, Inaho fished into the pocket of his jacket and held out his arm to Slaine.

He held out his hands to receive whatever Inaho was going to give him and his eyes widened when it fell upon his palms.

The hologram device.

Powered by the Aldnoah and only able to be activated by royal blood.

The device that both the Empress and Princess Lemrina used.

Confirming that Slaine had taken the device, Inaho put both hands back on the wheel. “She activated it for you already.”

Slaine felt like all the air in his lungs had been socked out. His shaking hands clenched tightly onto the device and his heart beat wildly. He felt like he would break it, dirty it with his touch, but he could not stop himself from holding it close to his chest. He had to hold on tight or else he feared it would fade away and he would wake up from this dream.

She activated it.

Just who did Inaho mean by that? The Empress? Princess Lemrina?

He had wronged them both. He had used them, lied to them, hurt them. Why would either of them want anything to do with the likes of him anymore?

Realization dawns upon him. The fact that Inaho had this and it was already activated must mean that he’s met them. He’s allowed to meet them.

Inaho was allowed to be by his family, his friends, his comrades, the world. He was able to reach what Slaine was never able to.

A pang of jealousy ran through Slaine’s heart and then a wave of shame washed over him that he couldn’t bear to look at Inaho anymore. Had he not decided to give up on this side of him?

He remembered the pure feeling that filled his heart, the sincere wish he had a month ago when he first congratulated the other man on his marriage. He had felt like he was finally able to wish for the happiness of others. He had thought that he was able to be happy for their fortunes.

He thought he had finally stopped being selfish.

His hands that still held onto the device felt hot from the pressure he was placing on it and the pain reminded him that he was as dirty as ever.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not change.

He was still the same foolish boy he was when he still dreamed of the skies and the birds and he hated it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho had not said a word since he gave Slaine the device. It was apparent to even himself that his attitude had completely changed after receiving the device, but he didn’t possess the energy to try to act strong in front of his former rival.

He played around with the device in his hands. It was light and compact, making it easy to hide in one’s pockets. As expected of the technology of Aldnoah.

He wondered who had activated it. Was it the Empress or Princess Lemrina?

A bitter smile rose up onto his lips. It was impossible that the Empress would ever want him near the power of Aldnoah ever again. He had wronged her so much. She would never help him.

So was it Princess Lemrina then?

Lemrina had vowed to stay by Slaine’s side till the end and had fully intended to till he ordered Harklight to force her onto the escape shuttles. She was wasted on someone like him. She possessed a kind heart underneath the walls she set up around it and deserved someone who would truly vow to look at her and only her. His heart hurt that he was taking advantage of her kindness once again, but he swore silently that this really would be the last time.

He carefully held up the device in the light.

Though still grey, the sky was starting to clear.

Thank you, Princess Lemrina.

 

 

 

“Is the information on your wife in the briefing papers as well?” They had a little bit more than an hour left till they reached the city. There were more and more cars on the road so he decided it was about time to use the device.

It took Inaho awhile to respond. “No.”

He gave him the side-eye.

Though it was doubtful that Inaho could see the expression on Slaine’s face right now, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I wrote the documents myself and saw no need to put civilian information on official records.”

In other words, he was using the authority that came with the badge to leave his wife out of UFE matters. It was probably illegal, but Slaine suspected Inaho has gotten away with worse.

“...Then at least tell me about her. I can’t exactly pretend to be her without knowing a thing about her.” Though he wasn’t too keen on hearing about Inaho’s new wife from the man himself. “Just what I need to know though.”

“She’s 24. From Sweden, though apparently she hasn’t lived there in years.” Inaho began.

“Hm, so a year younger than you.” He hadn’t expected Inaho to have married someone who wasn’t Japanese. He had heard that their society wasn’t too friendly to “outsiders”, but he recalled that Inaho’s only living relative was Yuki so that eliminated the chance of relatives protesting their marriage. “Where did you meet her then? On a UFE mission to Europe?”

“I was on a mission, but we first met in Japan.”

“Hmm.” He wasn’t exactly sure how love could sprout on the battlefield, but Inaho was a strange one so it fit, in a way. Wait, he’s not even in love with her, he corrected himself. “When was that?”

“2014.”

“So you’ve known each other for 10 years. Quite a long time.” That was the definition of slow developing relationship.

“We didn’t meet much after meeting in Japan. It’s only recently that we’ve gotten to know each other.”

“To the point of proposing marriage?”

Inaho blinked. “I didn’t actually propose.”

“.......I’m going to assume because of your ‘special circumstances’ or whatever?” He was overwhelmed with the urge to slap Inaho across the face. He was feeling sorrier and sorrier for the poor woman by the second.

“Correct.”

This was one subject he was not going to touch.

“Okay, then what does she look like?” This was the most important part. The hologram device uses the image projected in the user’s mind to create the illusion. He would need to have all the details down if he wanted to have it perfect. “Do you have a picture I could look at?”

Inaho hesitated a moment before responding. “No.”

“........”

“I did not think to get one. It’s my miss, I apologize.”

Slaine could dare say Inaho looked uncomfortable again. It was probably the third time he did on today alone. It was somewhat refreshing to see the usually composed man break down that iron wall he called a face.

It still didn’t excuse him for not having a picture of his own wife.

“Seriously? None? At all?”

“I’m not really the type to take photos.”

“I can see that, but even so, most people would keep a picture of their wife in their wallet or something.” Not that Inaho was most people, but Slaine didn’t think it would go this far. “What about your wedding photo? Don’t you have that at least? Maybe on your tablet.”

“We never had a ceremony so unfortunately, no.”

He was going to pretend he never heard that.

He felt a headache coming on. There was absolutely no doubt that he was going to see Inaho again after this was all over. Without the wedding ring.

Sighing deeply, Slaine ran a hand through his long hair. “I cannot believe you...Fine, just describe her to me then.”

Inaho paused then spoke slowly, almost cautiously. “She has long, wavy hair, approximately down to midway on her back. She also has a fringe that always is a bit too long as it seems she has difficulty with keeping the hair out of her face.”

Quite observant, Slaine noted. Not that it was out of place for the analytical mind of Kaizuka Inaho.

“What’s the color of her hair?”

“Blonde. Less golden and more pale.”

He thought about a month ago when he had asked Inaho if he had chosen his wife based off how similar she was to the Empress, but shook off the thought. It was rude to all three of them. Blonde hair wouldn’t be so uncommon in Sweden anyway.

“Body shape?”

He saw Inaho’s lips thin in what he thought to be irritation. “...Thin. Too thin.”

The man’s grip on the wheel tightened.

“...Around what height?”

“175 cm.” So a bit shorter than he was right now.

“Eye color?”

Inaho turned to look at him briefly. “...Blue.”

Slaine let out a small breath of relief. Blue. That was different from the Empress’ green so at least there was that.

His mind flipped through the information he had just collected. He had somewhat of an idea what she looked like, but there was nothing more he could do than do some guesswork without a picture of the woman herself. He concluded that Inaho would just have to deal with whatever he thought up of.

“How pretty would you say she is?”

“Huh?”

Now this was a surprise. He had managed to startle Inaho.

Feeling a bit smug, he egged him on. “What? Are you embarrassed? She must be at least aesthetically pleasing to you if you married her despite not loving her. Or rather, if you felt like ‘you could fall in love’.”

Inaho frowned and Slaine felt a bit of delight in that. “I mean, that’s not something you say after knowing the person well enough already. Come on, it’s not like she’ll ever know what you say about her here. It’s for the mission---”

 

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

 

Slaine’s words died in his throat.

Inaho kept looking ahead at the road. He had said those words so easily with no sign of embarrassment or shame and that left Slaine to be the one in disorder.

“Ha, ha...I see.” He let out a shaky laugh. Anything to wipe off this feeling in his chest. “I didn’t ask for bragging, but sure. Lucky you. Truly, wonderful.”

He leaned back into his seat again and turned over to the window as if to escape Inaho’s presence.

Had Inaho always been able to express such emotions so easily?

There was no ounce of hesitation in those words.

It was the real thing.

Slaine felt like he was drowning in cold, murky water.

He remembered how Inaho had noticed small details like her annoyance with her long bangs. He remembered Inaho’s tense hands on the wheel after lamenting his wife’s thin body. He remembered the look in that deep red eye when he said she was sickly.

 

You don’t love her?

 

 

Just who are you kidding, Kaizuka Inaho?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Slaine, we’re approaching the city. Use the hologram device now.”

Inaho’s voice shook him back to reality. Had time passed by that fast? It had all gone by in the blink of an eye to Slaine.

His chest still hurt and he felt sick to the stomach at himself for feeling this way. For being this way, for being how he always was.

He looked up at the sky and bit the inside of his cheeks after seeing how it still remained grey. The specks of blue he had seen before were now nowhere in sight here.

His fingers slowly wrapped around the device. Ever so gently. He couldn’t allow himself to damage the last show of Lemrina’s kindness, benevolence, loyalty, and love.

But, what did it matter?

He was going back to that prison in two days’ time anyway. In just two, short days, he would be back inside that cage of cement and steel and everything would be back to normal, to how it should be.

He would go back knowing that the only people he would ever see for the rest of his life would be the guards of the prison. Each would be replaced with another once they had gone onto the next stage of their life, something that Slaine no longer had the means to do.

No visitors. Not the Empress, not Princess Lemrina, and especially not Inaho.

He had someone else to protect now.

“Aldnoah.” He whispered before the device shined brightly and a burst of warm light enclosed him. It was a silly thought, but he felt like the love of the person who activated it was embracing him.

Once the light faded away, he slowly opened his eyes. His line of sight was lower and long, pale blonde hair covered some of his vision. His blue clothes now looked like a long dress. He spread out his hands and was fascinated by how different they looked. Smaller, more feminine. He expected nothing less from Aldnoah technology.

He raised his head to look at Inaho who was doing the same to him.

“How do I look?”

 

He swore he saw the ghost of a smile on Inaho’s face.

 

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Welcome to Hotel Rosa Azul!” The hotel clerk smiled brightly when the two walked up the counter. “Name please?”

Slaine internally flinched at the name of the hotel. Blue roses were not something that he wanted to think about too often.

“Kaizuka Inaho.”

Slaine mentally prepared himself for a freak out over seeing the savior of Earth in the flesh, but the clerk didn’t even blink an eye as she nodded and proceeded to input his name into her computer. It was strange. Was Inaho not known as the hero of UFE? He had honestly expected the other’s face to be plastered everywhere, from posters to action figures.

“Aah, found it. You’re also here for the banquet tonight, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Alright...ID please.”

Inaho pulled out his wallet to get out his driver’s license, during which Slaine saw a glimpse of a small photo tucked within it.

He was about to grill the other man for lying about not having a photo when he realized it wasn’t a picture of a pale blonde woman. It was of a family of four and the boy in the picture looked strikingly similar to the man filling out forms in front of him. So the older man and woman in the picture must be his parents.

Feeling like he treaded too far again into Inaho’s personal matters, he stayed quiet and decided to look around the hotel instead.

It looked expensive from the massive front hall to the bustling of bellboys and other workers to the expensive clothes the other patrons of the hotel wore. A suitable location for a party made up of the world’s leaders to celebrate lasting peace between Earth and Mars.

He felt out of place in it though. He was never one for luxuries, having never touched upon them until he became a Count and even then, he led a very simple life. Fight, plan, fight, lie, fight, kill, fight. He was a simple man at heart, he mockingly smiled at himself.

“And is this your wife?”

His attention was brought back to the clerk and Inaho. “Ah, y, yes, I’m—“

He paused. He completely forgot to ask Inaho what his wife’s name was.

“Reina. She’s my wife, Kaizuka Reina.”

Slaine looked at Inaho. He had noticed that Slaine had failed to ask what his wife’s name was and quickly covered him. Slaine usually felt bitter about being shown how capable the other was, but this time he was begrudgingly thankful. He couldn’t mess up on the mission this quickly after all.

Reina. So his wife’s name was Reina. I’m going to be Reina for the next two days.

He took in a deep breath, willing himself to calm down and focus. There was no going back now.

“You two are a lovely couple.” The clerk beamed at them, completely unaware that she caused a patch of goose bumps to pop up on Slaine’s arms. Him and Inaho a ‘lovely couple’? Please no.

“Here are your room keys and your room number is 406. Please enjoy your stay at Hotel Rosa Azul!”

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as they were inside of their room, Slaine collapsed headfirst into the bed. It was incredibly soft and a smile floated up on his lips at the thought of being able to sleep on such a comfy bed for two nights.

Inaho walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains closed after flicking on the lights. “You can dispel the hologram as long as we’re in here.”

He nodded and gratefully turned it off, feeling much better now that he was back to looking like him. While he settled himself into a comfortable position on the bed with the briefing papers in hand, Inaho stood frozen by the curtains.

“Is there something wrong?”

Inaho wordlessly walked towards the phone located on the desk by the bed and swiftly dialed a number.

“Hello, is this the front desk?”

So he was calling the front desk. But for what reason?

“Yes, I’m in room 406 and I’m afraid there’s only one bed.”

Now that he mentioned it, Slaine realized the bed he was on was the only one in the room. It was a suite so it came outfitted with a mini kitchen, dining table, and couch in front of the TV, but there was only one bed.

“What?......No, it really was fine the way it was before…..I’m not saying that, but I feel bad if we were to.....Oh, is that so……I see….No, no….Thank you for your hospitality.....Yes, thank you, you too.”

He hung up and let out a long sigh.

“What did they say?”

“We were upgraded rooms because we recently got married, but this one only comes with one bed. And it’s not like we could ask to be downgraded.”

One bed. Which means he would have to sleep in the same bed as Inaho?

“I’ll take the couch.” He said immediately, gathering his things.

He was a bit disappointed he wouldn’t be able to sleep on the soft bed, but he would take the couch over sleeping in the same bed as Inaho any day.

“No, you take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Slaine frowned. “I can’t let you sleep on it.

“And I can’t let you sleep on it.”

“You’re the Major, you should get it.”

“You were looking forward to sleeping on the bed, right? I’m fine with the couch.”

He felt his cheeks go hot. Inaho had realized he was excited about being able to sleep on a comfy bed. He did desperately want to sleep on the bed, but at this point, his pride wouldn’t let him. “I was not.”

“Really? Because according to my—“

“I don’t care what you think! I’m sleeping on the couch!” He huffed as he set himself down on it. It was actually surprisingly comfortable as well and he found that maybe he wouldn’t be all that disappointed with this.

Inaho only shook his head as he seemingly gave up on convincing him and made his way to the kitchen. He held up the complimentary coffee packets on top of the coffee maker, deep in thought. “Actually, do you want to go out to eat?”

Slaine didn’t look up from the documents he was now rapidly going through. It mainly consisted of profiles of the attendees of the event. As expected of a major celebratory event, the patrons were all from either wealth or status. He crinkled his brow in distaste at some of the names he found, particularly the ones from Vers. Some of them were infamous for their mistreatment of the lower class workers and extravagant lifestyles. It was not his place anymore, but he hoped that the Empress had either found a way to limit their wasteful spending or at least help the citizens under their jurisdiction.

He wryly smiled in derision at himself. How impudent of him. He was once again pushing all the responsibility onto her again. But, what could he do? His hands could not grasp anything and he no longer possessed the means to make a difference. And even when he did, he couldn’t.

“Slaine?”

Inaho’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. He flipped through the pages thoughtfully. “Shouldn’t we discuss the details of the mission though?”

“We can do that once we come back. The banquet starts at seven and it is currently four. You probably want to see what the cities are like now, right?”

Slaine couldn’t immediately find the words to respond to that. He hadn’t expected Inaho to have thought about going outside for his sake. But, he couldn’t help but wonder, was it really alright for him to enjoy himself when the only reason he was taken out of the prison was to help Inaho on this mission?

Almost as if he could see what was going through Slaine’s mind, Inaho spoke before Slaine could reject his offer. “I have business in the city anyway so think of it as a part of that.”

If it was for the mission, Slaine started to think, but berated himself quickly after. He must not forget that he has no power of choice here. “...If that’s what you want.”

Inaho seemed satisfied enough. “Then let’s go now. Turn the hologram back on.”

He nodded and wrapped his hands around the device in his pocket again. The warm light once again enveloped him and once it faded, he was back to being Kaizuka Reina.

This time he was sure that he saw Inaho smile.

He bit his lip in frustration.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything was amazing. Everything was so wonderful. Everything looked like it sparkled. Everything gave off a light so bright, yet Slaine couldn’t avert his eyes.

The world was indeed beautiful.

Every direction he looked there would be people. Those who walked as if they had no time left to get to their next destination, others who walked as if they would go wherever the winds would take them. Those who looked like there was nothing better than to be alive, others who looked like their light might go out at any moment. Those who smiled as they walked with another, others who walked alone yet smiled all the same.

They were human.

They weren’t Terrans, they weren’t an inferior subspecies, they weren’t barbaric monsters.

They weren’t the enemy.

This was what people like Inaho and the Empress fought so hard to protect. This is what the soldiers last thought of as they gave their lives up to a seemingly hopeless cause. This is what kept them going on even when the people on top laughed at their useless struggle. This is what he had sought out to destroy. This is what he had planned on taking away from them, all for his own selfish desires.

He felt his knees go weak as it became more difficult to breathe. All the laughter around him echoed in his ears, punishing him, blaming him.

Dedicating his life to live for the sake of others? It was a delusional wish.

There was no way to repent.

He could apologize and regret for the rest of his life and it still would not be enough. So that meant that every apology would be meaningless. Just like every other damn thing in his life.

His hand desperately reached up to his chest and grabbed a hold of the pendant underneath the fabric of his clothes.

He wanted to run. Run away to nothingness. Run away so far that he’d fall off the end of the Earth and there would be nothing to hold him back, no one to catch him as he falls.

Because he was---

 

 

He felt someone touch him.

In a split moment, he was back on Earth.

He looked to the source of his surprise. In his hand that was not grasping his father’s pendant was the warmth of another. He looked at the ring on the finger of the hand that held his own and traced his gaze up to look at the owner’s face.

“Inaho...”

That blood red eye that took in everything and showed nothing in return drew him into its trap as well.

Inaho’s face was unreadable as usual, but the warmth radiating from his hand was real and at the moment, Slaine didn’t need anything more.

“Let’s go.”

His grip on the pendant loosened and slowly, he felt feeling come back to his legs. Both of his feet were still attached to this world.

He was nowhere but here.

Once he nodded, Inaho continued to walk and he followed just one step behind, hands still linked together.

Everything around them gradually lost its sound. The only thing he could hear was the click of their shoes on the cement, his own breathing, and Inaho’s steady voice.

He was going on about what could basically be summed up as basic trivia on the sights and history of the city, but to Slaine, there was nothing more comforting.

Inaho was a thorn on his side like he always was and he preferred it that way.

 

 

“Hey, Mister, you interested in something for your girlfriend?” A man sitting by a street stand called out to them. It took both of them a moment to register what he had asked.

Slained opened his mouth to speak, but Inaho cut him off. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

The shop owner gave a skeptical look as he zoomed in on their joined hands and Slaine suddenly felt very embarrassed.

He felt his forearm rise up with their hands still linked. He turned to look at Inaho who was looking not at him but at the store owner.

“She’s my wife.” He said as he shook their hands for emphasis, ring shining in the light.

Slaine could feel his face go bright red and he felt like steam would escape from his ears. It was technically true, yes, but really, honestly?

“...Well, pardon my rudeness! Lemme rephrase that then. Would you be interested in something for your wife?” The owner teased, grinning from ear to ear. Slaine was conflicted between which of them he wanted to take down first.

“In what exactly?” Inaho replied and Slaine couldn’t believe he was giving the seller the time of day.

The man smirked and brought out a bracelet with two bird charms. “Cute, ain’t it? The birds even come initialed.”

It was of simple design, but Slaine did agree that it was cute with the two birds attached so closely as if protecting one another. But he was a man and didn’t need something like this and didn’t expect Inaho to buy it either.

“I’ll take one then.”

He looked at Inaho with widened eyes, but the man in question didn’t bother to return the gaze as he pulled out money to pay for the bracelet.

“Great, so what letter do you want on it?” The owner smiled, happy to make a sale.

“S.”

Slaine’s heart stopped.

“Alright, wait just a sec while I find it.”

He squeezed Inaho’s hand as if to ask him why, but the man didn’t respond.

S. S as in Slaine? But he was Kaizuka Reina right now.

He didn’t understand why Inaho would have S be initialed on the birds. If this thing was really going to him, it should be an R for Reina.

It didn’t make sense, it was a mistake.

There was no one here that could accept that bracelet.

And yet here it was.

The neatly wrapped box was now in Inaho’s hands and they were no longer in front of the street stand.

“...Why?”

Inaho opened up the box and took out the necklace in it. He motioned for Slaine to hold out his wrist, but Slaine remained still.

He refused to look at Inaho.

After a long silence, Inaho took a hold of Slaine’s hand and gently raised it up. He carefully put the bracelet around his wrist and the letter S engraved on the birds burned into Slaine’s eyes.

“It’s proof that you’re here.”

The metal weighed heavy on his wrist. It felt strikingly like the handcuffs that he was so familiar with.

He tightened his hand into a fist, eyes never leaving the bracelet.

His feet were firmly planted on the ground.

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Lovely that you could make it! It’s such an honor to meet you, Major Kaizuka!” A man in an expensive suit eagerly shook Inaho’s hand. “You really have no idea how excited I am to finally get to meet you!”

“T, the pleasure’s all mine.” Inaho managed to get out from all the shaking he was undergoing. Slaine snickered at his misery.

They were seated at one of the tables at the dinner banquet. After returning from their little shopping trip, Inaho and him went over the list of attendees again and confirmed small details and the like. Time passed by quickly in the outside and Slaine was shocked how soon it became time to go down to the ceremony halls of the hotel. Thankfully with the hologram, he didn’t need to spend time preparing as all he needed to do was imagine some fancy dress he saw off of Inaho’s tablet and bam, he was ready. Inaho needed a bit more time as he needed to get dressed in a tuxedo, much to his discomfort, Slaine noted. He even tried slicking back his hair with gel, but generally failed in taming his curls that Slaine had to eventually help him.

It was greeting after greeting from the moment they entered the hall the banquet was being held at. It was to be expected though as people were eager to introduce themselves to the famed Kaizuka Inaho and to butter up his new wife. Slaine was already tired and the dinner itself wasn’t even over yet. He went through the list of names in his head, trying to sort out who was who.

It was a simple mission. Assess the condition of various people on a list already procured by Inaho. While the war was over and has been for six years, it still didn’t mean that everyone was on board with the Empress’ plans for the future. Some stood to profit from the war and others simply didn’t accept her Aldnoah normalization project. Slaine had only expected Versians to be on the list, but was surprised to find many Terrans on it as well. The UFE was not a unified organization any longer and without the great threat of Vers always leaning over its shoulder, countries now had the opportunity to attempt to swallow one another. People would always work for their own gains it seemed.

Inaho already had an idea of who was of that stature so the mission was basically just trying to build off of that and gather more hard evidence or reasons to suspect them. Slaine had his doubts that they would show their true colors in such a publicized event like this though, but Inaho seemed to disagree.

What he was unsure the most about was why he was here. He had nearly thrown the briefing papers in Inaho’s face after he first read through it. His presence was not needed. He couldn’t believe that the UFE would allow Inaho to take him out of prison for something of this level.

He glanced over to Inaho who was now shaking hands with some other official. They were speaking what appeared to be Finnish. Of course, the great Kaizuka Inaho would know every language on this planet, he sarcastically mocked inside his head as he stabbed the meat in front of him with his fork.

Inaho wasn’t the only one who knew more than one language. He could speak Finnish too. He could speak most European languages!

He shook his head. And just to who and what is he trying to prove?

“Is that her?” He heard the man speak and perked up slightly.

“Yes.” Inaho replied.

“Haha, you’re a lucky man. She’s gorgeous.”

Slaine felt a blush rising on his cheeks. Were they talking about him? Well, technically Reina, but if he’s saying that about the him now...And they were talking about him right next to him as if they thought he couldn’t understand. The Finnish man probably assumed he didn’t speak because he wasn’t participating in the conversation, but Inaho...

“She is.” Inaho glanced over at him before going back to facing the Finnish man.

 

He knew.

He had to know.

 

The Finnish man laughed goodheartedly. “Better keep her close tonight then. You know how some of the men are here. Just last evening Mr. Brown tried talking up my dear Adriana!”

“Thank you for the advice. I intend to do so.”

Slaine couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up from his chair and rushed off, saying “ladies’ room” before the other two could react.

 

 

This was wrong. It was all so, so wrong.

He practically flew into the ladies’ restroom, slightly horrified at himself for so easily going into it. There was no one else inside and he sighed in relief. Making his way up to the lounge area inside, he set his hands on the counter and looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

 

The face that looked back at him was his own.

 

It was Slaine Troyard’s face.

 

 

It had been a small form of resistance at first.

Maybe it had been because he was jealous of Inaho being able to move on. Maybe it had been because he was jealous that Inaho did find happiness. Maybe it had been because Inaho was so different from the man he had spent six years with, all because of one woman.

He wanted to pay back Inaho even just a little bit by giving his wife’s image his own face. He did take the care to soften his features and feminize them a bit, but it was still without a doubt his face.

It seemed like it would be a good joke at the time. Inaho’s new wife—Kaizuka Reina—with the face of his greatest enemy. Inaho would get mad that he was disrespecting his wife whom he loved and Slaine would get a laugh out of it.

Except Inaho had accepted it so easily.

_“It’s perfect.”_

He remembers Inaho’s words and tightens his fists.

It’s not perfect, you fool.

He had the long, pale blonde hair. He had the build. He had the height. He had the blue eyes. He had everything except the part that distinguished one the most.

Everyone acknowledged him as Kaizuka Reina when he was Slaine Troyard, when he had the face of Slaine Troyard.

It was all so confusing with Inaho being on the top of the list of things confusing him. He had said she was beautiful so why did he allow Slaine to continue this charade? Why did he agree with what the Finnish man had said?

He looked at his wrist that still had the bracelet on underneath the hologram.

He was Slaine Troyard. A dead man.

He should have given up already.

Yet, just a bit, he found himself jealous not of Inaho, but of Kaizuka Reina.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

12 AM.

They were both back in the hotel room and Slaine had already dispelled the hologram. He was sitting on the couch reading while Inaho was writing something on his tablet at the dining table.

After Slaine came back from the restroom, the Finnish man was already gone and the night went on without any trouble. As he expected, no one acted out of the ordinary and he felt like his presence really was unneeded. He wished that Inaho had never taken him out of the prison. There were things that he didn’t want to realize and while he was so close to realizing them, he looked away on purpose.

There’s only a day and a half before you have to be back in there anyway. You can hold out for that long.

He heard Inaho let out a groan and turned around to see him stretching out his arms. “Are you done?”

His red eye opened. “Yes, there wasn’t much to report on anyway.”

Slaine snorted. “Well, obviously. Who in their right mind would act out when you’re right there? You’d have them blown up in orange fireworks or something.”

“Is that supposed to be a jab at my kataphrakt?” Inaho raised a brow.

“I would never.” He drawled. “Orange must be color of the year for all the cosmetic brands. Such a lovely color, you know.”

“I prefer blue.”

“Ah...because of your wife?”

“That and other reasons.”

“I see.” He forcibly ended the conversation. His body suddenly felt more tired than it was just moments before. “Well, I’m going to bed.”

“Feel free.” Inaho motioned to the bed.

“I mean on the couch.”

“I thought we talked about this.” Slaine could hear traces of annoyance in his voice.

“We did and I said I’d sleep on the couch.”

Inaho sighed and set down his tablet. “My reasons were more valid than the ones you stated.”

Slaine could tell he was about to go on a tirade of logic or whatever and he was starting to care less and less. He had initially only been so stubborn about sleeping on the couch because his pride got in the way, but now he was tired and his brain wasn’t functioning properly. Too many things happened today. He just wanted to sleep.

He plopped sideways onto the couch and curled up. Take that.

“...........Are you trying to sleep like that?” He heard Inaho’s exasperated voice.

He refused to respond and he could hear Inaho sigh again. He did a small victory pose.

It only lasted for a short while before he felt a blanket spread over him and someone else sat down on the couch in a spot he wasn’t taking up. That someone being none other than Inaho.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll catch a cold without one.”

“I’m obviously not talking about the blanket. Get out. Go on the bed.”

“I’m the one in charge here and if you aren’t going to sleep there, I won’t either.”

Slaine groaned and fell back down onto the couch again. He tightened the blanket around his body and over his head. “Do whatever the hell you want. I honestly do not care anymore.”

He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. Inaho would soon get tired of this and go to sleep on the bed once he’s sleepy.

The couch wasn’t that bad really. It was still more comfortable than his bed in the prison and it was strangely pleasant to have another person’s presence so close, even if it was Inaho.

His eyelids felt heavy and soon, he was gone.

“Good night, Slaine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up to the sound of the clinking of glass. He creaked an eye open and immediately closed it from how bright it was. He pulled the blanket over his head.

It felt different from the one Inaho put on him last night. Actually, the couch felt different too.

Underneath the blanket, he opened his eyes. It was the bed. He was in the bed.

He jumped up. “What the hell!?”

“Ah, you’re awake. Good morning.” He heard Inaho’s voice from the kitchen. That’s where the glass sounds must have come from too. “Breakfast is almost ready so prepare the table.”

Inaho was fiddling with the pan he had over the stove. The pleasant smell of cooked eggs floated around the room and Slaine couldn’t help but feel hungry despite himself.

“Why am I in the bed?”

Inaho paused and looked at him. “Because I carried you there.”

“What the hell!?” He repeated.

“You should stop being so stubborn. You wanted to sleep in it, correct?”

He clammed up. He couldn’t deny that.

“And you said I could do whatever I wanted, so I did.”

“You are so...” He flopped back face first into the bed. He wanted to get mad at him, but all the strength left his body. It was useless. It was useless to try to argue with Inaho. He looked like some passive pushover, but it was the complete opposite and Slaine cursed himself for forgetting that.

“Come on, out of bed.” He felt Inaho tug on the blanket.

He turned just enough to reveal one of his eyes and glared at Inaho. “Yes, mother.” Not that he remembered his mother.

“I’m not your mother, I’m supposed to be your husband.”

“Gah, will you just shut up! Say that to Reina, your _actual_ wife!” He screamed, rubbing his arms from the sudden chill he got.

“Table.”

“I know! Honestly do you ever shut up?” He grumbled before climbing out of the bed and making his way over to the kitchen to grab utensils and plates. It really was soft and though he would never admit it, he was glad to have slept on it. It was the most peaceful sleep he’s had in years.

It came to him as he was placing the plates on the table. “Wait, if I slept on the bed, where did you sleep?”

Inaho finished placing the freshly made eggs onto a separate plate. “On the bed.”

“..........”

“It was big enough so I didn’t see the problem.”

Slaine opened his mouth and then closed it. No words. Simply no words.

He sat down and Inaho went placed the plate of eggs and other food onto the table before sitting down himself.

Hands pressed together, those foreign words again, and then they began to eat.

Slaine paused after taking a bite out of the eggs. They were warm.

While Inaho had cooked for him before, it was the first time he was eating them freshly made and hot. He had brushed it off as trivial before, but now he could see how much of a difference it could make.

Inaho was looking at him expectantly.

 

“It’s good.”

 

He pretended to not see the gentle look in Inaho’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were back outside in the city again. Inaho had said something about spending the day relaxed since the mission was over. It was supposed to be a sort of reward for it, but it didn’t feel like that to Slaine considering how little he did for it and how easy the mission itself was. But who was he to complain?

He liked the smell of the fresh air and the bustle of daily life. The corners of his lips naturally rose when he saw people so eagerly, desperately living. This was the world now. He was no longer a part of it, but he was glad that he was able to see the world the Empress made.

His hands were in Inaho’s again.

He didn’t complain. It didn’t matter anyway. This would all be gone in a day.

The bracelet was still on his wrist and now he was somewhat glad for it. It kept him in place and reminded him of who he really was.

He was not Kaizuka Reina.

He was Slaine Troyard, most hated criminal on two planets, and that was that.

In the corner of his eye he saw a small child curled up in a ball. It didn’t seem like there were her parents were around so concerned, he walked over to the sitting girl, dragging Inaho along.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He crouched down so he could be eye-level with her.

The girl raised her head from her knees and Slaine held his breath. Her eyes were a green of the forests he used to stare in wonder at in books. They were a green that also belonged to the girl who looked at the books with him. The exact shade as the Empress’ eyes.

The girl had brown hair, but her eyes still kept Slaine from properly speaking.

She sniffled. “I can’t find mommy...”

Tears welled up in her eyes and in a panic, Slaine waved his arms in front of her. He had no experience with kids so he honestly didn’t know what would stop her tears even though he desperately wanted to. He didn’t want to see those green eyes cry.

“We should take her to the police.” Inaho calmly said and Slaine wanted to snap at him for being so rational at a time like this. Surely he must have also seen how similar this child’s eyes were to the Empress’.

The girl stopped crying and tugged at his bracelet. He looked from the girl to the bracelet. “Do you want it?”

“Can I?” The girl brightened.

“Of course.” He heard Inaho take in a sharp breath behind him, but he ignored him and reached over to unhook it. Only when it fell off his wrist did he start to hesitate. The weight of the metal was gone. The weight that was keeping him down on Earth was gone. The proof that he is here was gone.

Come to think of it, this was the first present he had received in years. The last thing he received was a birthday present from back when his father was still alive. And he was giving it away so easily.

It wasn’t special to him. It really wasn’t.

It was a stupid thing that he never wanted anyway.

It was something that Inaho should have been giving to his real wife anyway.

It was never meant to carry the initial S.

 

It would make the girl stop crying.

He wouldn’t have to see those beautiful green eyes filled with tears.

 

He carefully placed the bracelet in the girl’s hands and smiled in relief when the girl beamed in delight. No tears in sight.

It was fine like this. He didn’t deserve it anyway.

And look, he made a girl happy. He was working for the sake of others.

He wasn’t being selfish.

There was no greater joy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next hour passed by in a whirlwind for him. They had brought the girl to the closest police station and found that the girl’s parents were already there explaining their situation to the officers. The parents’ faces immediately brightened when they saw Inaho and Slaine with the girl who likewise smiled from ear to ear from the sight of her parents. The girl was reunited with her mother and father and Slaine couldn’t help but smile at the happy family embracing each other.

The mother tried getting the girl to give back the bracelet, but Slaine simply shook his head and said the bracelet was hers to keep. It was not his anymore. It was better in the hands of someone as innocent as a child.

 

“We did well, didn’t we?” He smiled after the family had gone.

Inaho wasn’t responding, he wasn’t even looking at Slaine. “Inaho?”

“Why?”

“Why what?” He knew what Inaho was asking, but refused to acknowledge it. Leave it be, don’t bring it up.

Inaho finally looked at Slaine and he could feel anger behind that eye.

“Why did you give that girl the bracelet?”

He wished he hadn’t asked that.

“She was crying and wanted it.”

“So you’ll give away everything if someone else asks for it?”

“I never did that.” He snapped back. “And it wasn’t even ‘everything’. It was just that bracelet.”

“Just that bracelet...” Inaho repeated, in a shaky voice.

“I’m sorry for giving what you gave me away, but that was more important than a bracelet.” Slaine formed fists with his hands. This was stupid, it was all so stupid.

Of course Inaho wouldn’t understand. He always succeeded with everything he tried. Victory was not a foreign word to him. He never had to taste the bitterness of defeat and hopelessness. He never had to experience what it felt like to be a complete, utter failure. He never had to experience what it felt like to have destroyed everything you held dear with your own two hands. He never had the world crumble around him. He never had to come face to face with the fact that his hands were dirtied with more than just blood. He never had to face the fact that those hands only brought suffering. He never had to face the fact that he was worthless.

Because Kaizuka Inaho was not worthless.

He had his friends, his sister, his comrades, the Empress, everyone. They all gave him meaning. They all validated his choices. They all proved that he was right.

And Slaine hated him for it.

What was so different about them? Was it because of how differently they were raised? Was it because he wasn’t a genius? Was it because he was selfish? Why is it that he can be the light of so many people’s lives while Slaine couldn’t be that for even one, single person?

Of course he wouldn’t understand. Of course Inaho could not understand just how desperately Slaine wanted to be of use to someone, anyone.

The bracelet?

It was a small price to pay if it meant that tears did not run down that small child’s face.

He was finally being of use!

He was working for the sake of others!

“I was finally able to not be selfish.” He whispered.

Inaho grabbed his wrist so tightly that he winced in pain. His red eye seemed to glow. “Bat, who are you kidding?”

Bat.

The word rang in his ears.

Before he knew it, he had pushed Inaho away and was running wildly through the streets.

He didn’t know where he was running to, but he ran with all his life. He had to get away. He had to get away from that eye. That deep, red eye that never reflected anything in them.

That eye that reminded him of his greatest sins.

That eye that reminded him that he was still not forgiven.

That eye that told him that it was meaningless, everything he did was meaningless.

Aah, he didn’t want to feel this way. He wished that Inaho had never come back. He wished he had never left that prison. It should have ended that day over a year ago. He should have given up then. He did give up then.

But Inaho wouldn’t let it end that way.

Of course he wouldn’t.

Because the only thing Inaho knew was victory.

He wanted to scream at the other man. Let me have this. What did it matter to you?

Inaho had taken everything away from him. His comrades, his status, his power of choice, his name, almost his entire existence.

So he held on desperately to the last piece of himself he had. The last piece of Slaine Troyard.

And even then, Inaho was going to take that away from him too.

He could feel his world fall apart around him, it was coming down because of Kaizuka Inaho and there was nothing that scared him more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His legs eventually tired and he slowed to a stop, breathing heavily from the exertion. There weren’t as many people around in this area and he had no idea where he was, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He just didn’t want to see Inaho.

He stared at the hand that had the bracelet till he gave it away to that girl. It felt lighter and Slaine smiled at himself in derision. Of course it did, you gave up on it yourself.

Giving up came to him so easily. He gave up on ever being of use to the Empress, he gave up on fulfilling the dreams of the loyal soldiers who were enchanted by his lies, he gave up on the chance of a different life with Princess Lemrina, he gave up on being himself.

Because it was better if he just never tried. Someone like him was not meant to change the world.

 

“Oh, is that Mrs. Kaizuka?”

He turned around to who was calling him and was surprised to find it was the Finnish man from the night before. Now speaking in English.

“Hello, Mr...Jarvinen, I believe?” He brushed away stray hairs that had gotten wild from his run and smiled.

“Where’s Major Kaizuka?” He asked while looking around.

“Ah...we accidentally got separated in the crowd.” Slaine lied.

“Hmm, you don’t have a phone on you?”

He shook his head. It would have been too much to give a criminal like him a communication device like that. Not that he intended to use it even if he was given one.

“Then, how about this? Let’s go to a café nearby and I’ll contact the hotel to have them let Major Kaizuka know where we are.” He offered his arm out to him and Slaine gingerly took it, not wanting to be rude. “Then, we’re off! I know a lovely café around here, the sweets they have there are just lovely.”

They ended up walking for a bit with Mr. Jarvinen talking animatedly the entire time. He was a talkative one, but Slaine was appreciative for that because it was better if he didn’t say much. He knew next to nothing about the new world so the more he talked, the more likely he was to mess up and let something slip.

But curiosity got the best of him. There were certain things he had to know. “Mr. Jarvinen, you’re part of a firm that is supposed to handle the distribution of Aldnoah, correct?”

“Ah, yes! You remember!” He smiled.

“How is progress on that front?” It was the most critical part of the peace between Vers and Earth. The Empress had vowed to make Aldnoah accessible to everyone which was probably the most attractive part of the deal to Terrans. They would exchange food and resources to Vers for the power of Aldnoah. Slaine knew that it was his father’s research that made the foundation for the project, but Inaho had refused to let him know any more about it or what the progress was like on it.

Mr. Jarvinen smiled sheepishly. “Haha...Just between you and me, not so well I’m afraid. The Martians had it for years and they still didn’t know much about it so there’s not much more we can find out about it in just six. It’ll take time and a whole lot of funds before we really uncover the secrets behind it and even more to get it out to everyone, I’m afraid.”

Slaine’s face dropped till his bangs covered his eyes, distress creeping in. It had been six years and little to no progress has been made. What did it mean for the Empress?

“Aldnoah’s a powerful thing. Those who hold it can be considered gods.”

He agreed. That’s why Princess Lemrina and the Empress were caged birds for all their lives. It’s why he had tried so hard to free them of that fate. Only for the Empress to go back by her own will in the end.

“That’s why we need you, Mrs. Kaizuka.”

“What?”

He had no time to react as he was suddenly pulled into an alley and thrown into the arms of another.

His mind raced. What was going on? Had they found out who he was? But he said Mrs. Kaizuka. Wasn’t Mr. Jarvinen Terran? Why?

His thoughts were cut short as something hit him on the back of the neck and the whole world went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up with a start, staring a blank space. He was on his side. The back of his neck hurt and his vision was fuzzy and unclear. He immediately remembered what had happened before he passed out and furiously tried moving around to no avail thanks to the handcuffs that bound his hands behind his back.

“Ah, you’re awake!”

He glared with all the venom he could muster at the owner of the voice.

Mr. Jarvinen.

The Finnish man simply smiled as if nothing was wrong, as if Slaine wasn’t lying on his side handcuffed and they weren’t in a dark room in who knows where.

The man looked sincerely apologetic. “I’m really sorry about the rough treatment, but you know, duty calls?”

“What kind of duty involves kidnapping frail women?” He spat out. He tried moving his hands, but the handcuffs would not budge. He had one more reason to hate the damn things now. At least he didn’t have his hands bound behind his back in the prison. He had expected it considering he was a class A criminal, but the guards always handcuffed his hands in front of him and he suspected that Inaho had something to do with that. But this wasn’t the time to be thinking about that.

“Well, you see, it’s tough being a business man in today’s world.” The man lamented, waving his hands in an exaggerated manner. Slaine wanted to punch that smile off his face. “You know what they say, giving something to everyone devalues it.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s no saying like that.”

“It’s an original.”

“Oh please.” He scathed as he tried breaking free once more.

Jarvinen tilted his head to the side as he stare at Slaine. “You’re actual personality is quite different from your image. I expected you to be more of the timid type. I like the timid ones more.”

“Well, isn’t that too bad. Good thing I’m not aiming to fulfill your preferences.”

“You’re right, you’re Major Kaizuka’s type. It’s wonderful, really.”

So his real aim was Inaho as expected. He was probably going to hold Slaine as hostage for some request or demand. He laughed to himself. Inaho would come running that was for sure, but not because Inaho loved him or anything. It would be a much bigger issue if they found out that he was really Slaine Troyard.

“He should have gotten the message by now so hopefully your prince charming comes soon.” The man smiled.

Slaine decided the best option for now was to bluff. “I highly doubt he’ll come running. This is an issue that involves more than just him. It involves UFE and relations with Vers. It’s not the matter that he can take independent action and you know it.”

“It’s a small favor though!”

“Then you could have done something other than kidnap me.”

“Can’t help it, this part wasn’t actually my idea.” He muttered as if he too was miffed.

Slaine was confused now. That meant that he had a partner and judging from the situation, it seemed that it was the partner who had a grudge against Inaho. Meaning that the partner must be from Vers.

Of course Versians would have a bone to pick with the man said to have solely brought their great empire to its knees. The people’s opinion wouldn’t be so easily swayed even if their Empress vouched for him.

Peace did not all translate to love.

He bit his lip in frustration, his heart heavy with guilt.

Versians still hated Terrans. That fact was clear.

It had been his dream to break down the walls between the two groups of people with the creation of a Versian kingdom on Earth, but he had failed.

He had accepted his fate to be labeled as the conspirator of the intergalactic war, to be labeled as the man who tried to kill the Empress. He had pushed the decision onto others.

And now look, was the cycle of hate broken?

He remembers his adopted father’s words, his vow.

He remembers how he his heart stirred at his words and for that one moment, stood by his side. It was a decision that ended up with a bullet in the Empress’ head and another in Inaho’s.

What should he have done?

All he does is bring ruin.

 

Then should he have just done nothing?

But even without doing anything, he dug the pit of hatred even deeper.

Every turn he made, he was in the wrong.

Try and he would do wrong. That’s why he had tried so hard to just not try from the start. He had tried so hard to give up on it all, let everything fall through his fingers.

However, do nothing and he still would have done wrong.

Do or don’t.

It was meaningless.

 

_“Bat, just who are you kidding?”_

 

You’re right, who am I kidding?

If it’ll end up meaningless anyway...then—

 

 

“We’re keeping him in here for now, Mr. Jarvinen.”

Slaine and Jarvinen perked up at the drop of Jarvinen’s name. The voice was coming from the outside, but he had mentioned Jarvinen who was right in front of Slaine now.

“What?” Jarvinen said before the door opened and in stepped three people.

Two men who Slaine did not recognize and Mr. Jarvinen.

“What?” The men looked baffled and everyone looked at the two Jarvinens in the room. “The hell?”

He knew that this was his chance.

Kicking his bound legs forward, he managed to hit the back of the legs of the Jarvinen he was speaking to earlier, causing him to tumble forward.

“You bitch!” He cried as he kicked him in the stomach in retaliation.

It hurt, but it was somewhat pleasant to Slaine right now. This was the type of pain he was used to. This was the type of pain he could deal with.

He saw Jarvinen pull out a gun and he desperately hung onto him.

It was stupid. There was no way that he could win against someone with a gun when both of his hands are bound and his feet are tied.

He probably looked pathetic, but he didn’t care.

Another hit to his chest.

He felt alive.

He saw the other “Jarvinen” fight off the two men.

The Jarvinen he was holding onto raised his arm, gun pointed right at the fake.

 

 

If it’ll end up meaningless in the end...

Then I want to reach that miserable end by fighting.

I want to face the consequences of actions that I have actually made.

 

He was not a dog to be put down.

He was a living, breathing human being.

A selfish human being.

The path to the future would be made by a choice that he made of his own.

 

 

The sound of a bullet silenced them all.

He didn’t feel any pain.

He looked up and saw Jarvinen’s face contoured in pain. On his shoulder was the sight of fresh blood.

“You’re under arrest, Mr. Jarvinen.” The other “Jarvinen” spoke slowly with his gun still pointed right at the real Jarvinen’s forehead. The two men he had seemingly been struggling with earlier were on the floor, knocked out cold.

The real Jarvinen struggled to speak and Slaine couldn’t exactly blame him. He was being held at gunpoint by someone who looks exactly like him.

“Good night.” “Jarvinen” said before precisely hitting him on the back of his neck and the only people left conscious in the room were “Jarvinen” and Slaine.

He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He had tried to move to take the bullet for him, but no one actually wanted to be shot at.

Looking up at “Jarvinen”, he weakly smiled, exhausted both mentally and physically. Now that the adrenaline wasn’t taking its toll anymore, the pain from all the blows he took earlier were starting to prickle and he was sure they would bruise. “Took you long enough, Inaho.”

The hologram dispelled and once the light faded, stood Kaizuka Inaho, looking as impassive as ever.

“I’m sorry.” He had the nerve to actually look apologetic. It had been a joke, but he should have known sarcasm doesn’t really work with the man. “You really shouldn’t have provoked him though. You could have been shot.”

“What was I supposed to have done? Just lie there?” He glared back.

Ignoring him, Inaho reached into the pockets of all the unconscious men in the room till he found the keys to the handcuffs and promptly went to work on setting Slaine free.

“Let’s get you some ice.” He muttered while gently rubbing around Slaine’s now free wrist. The marks from the handcuffs were noticeable against his pale skin.

“Just...do whatever you want.” He whispered the same words he had said last night as he rested his head against Inaho’s shoulder. He hadn’t experienced such a stressful and exhausting day ever since he was incarcerated. Every day was a copy of the last, every day was no different from the other. But with him, the world was constantly changing and he changed with it.

“And...I’m sorry too.”

His vision gradually went black, but he could feel Inaho’s warmth right beside him and somehow, there was nothing more comforting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he awoke, he found himself in the hotel bed. Right across from a sleeping Kaizuka Inaho.

His body and mind were both much too tired to panic and he found that he actually wasn’t feeling, well, anything really. His body hurt here and there, but it seemed that thankfully nothing had been broken.

He turned his attention back to the younger man and stared at his sleeping face for a while. His eye patch was taken off and he looked a lot younger, softer that way. It was hard to believe this was a 24 year old married man.

Married.

He suddenly felt guilty and wasn’t quite sure why. They were both men and had done nothing of the sort that would call for such emotions. He had no reason to feel guilty towards the ever absent wife, Kaizuka Reina.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he pondered over whether he should brush some of those brown locks out of the other man’s face. Every once in a while he would make a face and twitch a bit as if the hair was tickling him.

Might as well.

He reached out a hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he approached Inaho’s face.

His eyes met one red eye.

Inaho was awake.

His hand was inches away from Inaho’s face, now with no place to go. Feeling very, very awkward, he shrunk his hand back and lied deathly still.

Slaine was trying to look everywhere but at Inaho while Inaho continued to stare straight at him.

“Good morning, Slaine.”

“...Good morning..” He was glad that Inaho broke the silence, but the air was still as uncomfortable as ever.

“Are your injuries alright?”

“I don’t believe I broke anything, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I’m fine. Everything else will heal on its own.”

Inaho frowned. “It’s not ‘fine’. You were reckless. Especially near the end.”

“I heard that already.” He groaned. “What else was I supposed to have done? He could have shot you.”

“And he could have shot you.”

“I would be okay. You have people who would be sad if you got shot.”

“As do you.”

He snorted.

“Princess Lemrina and the Empress would care.”

He froze at the drop of their names and looked away. “You might want to work on your sense of humor, Inaho.”

The younger man stood up his upper body and reached over to the night desk, opening up its drawer and taking two objects out of it. He motioned for Slaine’s hand and he reluctantly held it out.

Two hologram devices fell upon it.

“The one I used and the one you used.” He explained. “One activated by Princess Lemrina and one activated by the Empress.”

Slaine looked at both of the devices in his hand. One from Princess Lemrina and one from the Empress.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Inaho cut him off. “Both activated it for your sake.”

He looked up at Inaho. The young hero of Earth’s face was as expressionless as usual, but Slaine swore he could hints of warmth behind that red eye he had feared for so long.

“The Empress had volunteered first and then later, Princess Lemrina forced me to take hers.” He said while looking at the Aldnoah devices in Slaine’s hands. “’A married woman shouldn’t so thoughtlessly give her possessions to another man. So make sure Slaine uses mine, got it. This is for him and him alone. Slaine brought light into my world so, I want to do the same for him.’ I think was what she said.”

“Princess Lemrina...” He whispered.

After all he had done to her, she still thought of him. She still cared for him. She said that he, of all people, was the star of her skies.

 

She loved him.

 

“Well, the one I gave you was the Empress’ though.”

He remembered how warm the light that had covered him when he used the device had been. It was like he was being embraced by gentle, loving arms and he could not hold back the cry begging to be released from his throat.

The devices in his hands looked exactly the same. They were of the same shape, size, and structure. They both held a strong feeling of love and Slaine felt the owners’ presence despite being so far apart.

He would probably never be able to meet them ever again.

He would never be able to express his gratitude and return their love.

However, he was sure. Their feelings certainly did reach him despite the odds so he could not help but wish the same for his own.

His hands strengthened their hold on both of the hologram devices as if he was embracing them.

 

Thank you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho stayed silent as tears fell across Slaine’s face.

“Thank you, Inaho.” It was sincere, it was genuine. It had been so easy that it had snuck under his nose the entire time.

Inaho smiled and Slaine felt like it was the first time he was also seeing a genuine smile from the younger man.

“That’s what I’d rather hear than ‘I’m sorry’.”

“I can still take it back.”

“As long as you don’t apologize instead, I don’t mind.”

“...I’ve done wrong. It’s only natural to apologize.”

Inaho moved closer to him. “Then don’t apologize for the wrong things.”

Slaine looked at him in confusion. When they were this close, he found that he could see himself reflected in those deep, red eyes.

“Don’t erase why you did what you did.”

He had fought and waged war for the Empress’ sake. He had ideals of what her perfect world might have looked like and shed blood for them.

“Apologize for stepping on people for your dreams, not for stepping on them.”

Be selfish.

Know what you want and chase after it.

Change your world and the rest of the world will change along with it.

 

Look around you, look ahead of you, look at where you stand now.

All of it was built by none other than you.

No one else but you.

 

 

The word ‘meaningless’ does not exist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The clock read 11 AM.

It was November 30, the day he had to return to the prison.

It was all over, but it was also the beginning.

Inaho had told him to keep the hologram devices so he did. They were now stored in his pocket, a constant reminder and a source of strength.

“Hey, Slaine.”

“Yes, Inaho?”

 

 

“Do you still have no need for the future?”

 

 

He remembers the words he screamed in his last battle with the other man. Once Tharsis’ telepathic screens went down, he had felt alone in the world. He had lost everything and the end of the world was just steps away.

Did he have no need for the future now? The answer was a simple one.

“Of course not.” He was still alive after all.

The younger man smiled and Slaine felt himself smiling back.

“Then, I look forward to working with you...”

He tilted his head.

“Mrs. Kaizuka Reina.”

 

It hit him.

Pale blonde hair, blue eyes, from Sweden, met on a mission in Japan ten years ago, no proposal, no ceremony, Reina even seemed similar to the end portion of Slaine, that lack of reaction when he transformed into “his wife” with Slaine’s face, everything.

 

He shoved his face into his hands. “.......You’re insufferable.”

“That does not bode well for our future married life.”

“What married life!?” He shrieked. “I’m going back to jail!”

“You’re under my custody, you won’t be going back there.”

“Yeah, until 12 PM of November 30 which oh so happens to be today.”

“November 30 of 2064. I never did mention the year, did I?”

“You’re...insufferable.” He repeated while groaning. Leave it to Inaho to twist logistics like that. “I can’t believe they let you do this. No, I can’t believe you agreed to do this!”

“Well, it was my idea actually.”

“Great! Even worse. You forced the most infamous criminal on two planets to marry you, no wonder UFE can’t plaster you everywhere as their golden boy.”

So when Inaho said he got married a month earlier back then, it meant that he had signed off the papers? While forging his signature or something? Yes, that would be a record for the UFE books, wouldn’t it.

“I couldn’t think of any other method of releasing you from prison and my guaranteed commitment to your supervision was needed. What else was there but marriage?”

“Most people! Would just! Give up!”

And he was almost certain he wished Inaho had.

Almost.

“It can be platonic, seeing as we do not possess such feelings for each other.”

“ _Can_ be platonic? What, so were you expecting it to not be?”

Inaho looked unusually uncomfortable and Slaine didn’t like the looks of that.

“I did say that I could...”

“’Fall in love’, oh my god, that gives a whole different meaning to it now...There’s no way this will work.”

He remembered something suddenly.

“And didn’t you say you only liked me for my face?” He stared exasperatedly at Inaho.

“Can you name something you like about me?”

“...........”

“See? I’m the more loving one in this relationship.”

“Stop. That. Right. Now.”

Inaho laughed. He laughed and Slaine stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Inaho took Slaine’s right hand, the one that had previously held the bracelet.

“You seem like you won’t let go of what’s precious to you anymore, but I have to keep an eye out to make sure you don’t.”

He slipped on a ring that was of the same kind as the one on his own left hand.

“And someday, I hope that we’ll be able to think of each other in that way as well.”

 

 

 

 

 

“For better, for worse.”

“For better, for worse.”

Slaine repeated after Inaho.

 

 

 

 

“For richer, for poorer.”

“For richer, for poorer.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

““In sickness and in health.””

Their voices overlapped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

““Until death do us part.””

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I vow to fall in love with Slaine Troyard.”  “I vow to never fall in love with Kaizuka Inaho.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I cannot believe you! I’ll have you arrested! Arrested!” Lemrina’s screeching resonated in the halls.

“Please, Princess Lemrina, your subjects could be around to see you screaming like a mad woman.” Inaho’s voice came from the screen in front of her.

“And just whose fault do you think that is!? Y, You thieving cat!”

“It couldn’t be helped. That was the only method I had of releasing Slaine Troyard from prison.”

“I could have taken him in.” She was too embarrassed to say that she could have married him instead.

“Well, what’s done is done.”

“You...!” She glared. “You didn’t even give him my hologram device, did you!”

“I did. I’m a man of my word.” He twists them to his benefit though.

“Oh, my apologies then.” She gritted out.

“No offence taken.”

“Ugh, that’s not the point!” She shook her head as she got off topic. “Kaizuka Reina!? You made him a girl!”

“Well, he’s technically not a girl. He’s still a man, just not legally.”

“That’s exactly my point. What you’re doing is a crime.”

“How so?”

“...Someone like Slaine should be out in the open. Free.”

“You know that is not possible, Princess Lemrina.”

“I know! I know. That’s why I’m frustrated that I couldn’t do more for him.” She bit her lip.

Inaho smiled softly. “You’ve done more than enough for him, I assure you on that.”

“...You’ve changed.”

“Have I? I haven’t realized it.”

Lemrina made a face as she glared at the image of the man in front of her. He had always been such a blank wall to her. It was honestly unnerving for her especially after spending so many months in the presence of Slaine who was full of life in everything from his expressions to the melodic sound of his voice. She had no idea why her sister trusted him so, but that woman always did have a couple screws loose.

She couldn’t find the power within her to forgive her sister at first. She had told her of her feelings for the pale blonde man and she still went off to blame him for everything, even for things he did not do. She knew that it technically was not the Empress who blamed Slaine Saazbaum Troyard for everything, but she had cried so many tears of frustration and anger over her powerlessness and weakness that it didn’t matter who blamed him. She was a bastard child, she did not have the power to decide Slaine’s fate and that stabbed her heart more than anything has ever done before.

Slaine had given her so much. A home, a sense of belonging, a new view of the world, feelings she had never experienced before. It had been so sweet, and bitter at the same time, but Lemrina would not give it up for the world. She had truly been blessed.

Yet, she hadn’t given him anything in return.

That’s why she confronted the man in front of her now after eavesdropping on his conversation with her sister. She wanted to give him something of hers. She wanted to let Slaine know.

I’m still here. I still love you. I still remember you.

I’m glad to have met you.

She looked at the impassive man in front of her again and remembered his small smile from moments before. She hadn’t lied, he really did change.

And she knew just who caused that.

 

“You have.”

“I see...” He looked deep in thought.

“Tell me...”

“Yes?”

“Is Slaine happy?”

He smiled again. “I want to believe so.”

“Ha, so you can’t even be sure.” She forgot that he never lies.

“The only one who can be sure is Slaine himself.”

“...Make him happy.”

“The only one who can decide he’s happy is Slaine himself.”

“Isn’t that your job as his husband?”

“My job is to stay by his side.”

“Give that job to me then.” Give him to me, she begged.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. My deepest apologies, Princess Lemrina.” He had the nerve to look apologetic.

Don’t give me that.

“You really have changed.”

“I hope it’s in a good way then.”

“That’s something only you can decide on.”

“...I agree.”

She looked outside the window to where the stars filled the sky. It reminded her of the last peaceful moment she had with Slaine.

“I think I’ve changed for the better though.”

“Really? I think you’ve changed for the worse.” Her words had no venom in them, pathetically so.

“Thank you, Princess Lemrina.”

She bit her lip again, still refusing to look at the screen.

“...Send me pictures.”

“I will.”

“I want some of Slaine as Reina too.”

“I’ll make sure to get some.”

“Tell him to write sometime.”

“I will.”

“Tell him I love him.”

“I’ll see about that.”

She couldn’t help but laugh.

She turned off the transmission and leaned back into her wheelchair. She was nearing completion of her rehab but stayed in it when she didn’t have a particular need to walk in order to lower the strain on her legs.

Her chest hurt, but it was a sweet pain.

She vowed she’d go visit Slaine with her own two legs.

Show him how much she’s grown.

Show him how much he should praise her.

Show him just how much she loves him.

 

And give Kaizuka Inaho a good punch to the stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We’re moving to Sweden.”

“Hah?”

“I said, we’re moving to Swe—“

“I heard you the first time. I told you to stop acting stupid, it’ll only piss off the people around you. Like me, Bat, Slaine Troyard, and Kaizuka Reina for example.” Slaine glared at him.

“Well, then what is your point?”

“I’m asking you why we’re going to Sweden?”

“It’s where you were born.”

“And...?”

“The air is clearer there.”

Slaine still raised a brow.

“I thought you might like it.” He finished lamely.

Slaine sighed. “I should be used to your wild ideas by now, but it’s strange how I’m not. Is the UFE on board with you moving like that?”

“I already have everything arranged.”

“Gah, you don’t even give me a choice! This is just like with the marriage papers!”

“There was no time to ask.”

“I really don’t want to hear it, okay? Ugh, so when are we going?”

“Tomorrow.”

Slaine slapped his forehead.

“Plane tickets were cheap.”

“Doesn’t UFE pay for them?”

“It still doesn’t give a reason to buy pricey ones.” He frowned. Budgeting was a serious matter.

“You’re such a housewife.”

“You’re technically the wife.”

“Le-ga-ll-y!” Slaine protested.

“Yes, but it still counts.” He was being stubborn which surprised even himself.

Slaine fumbled with his hands before looking up at him. Those blue eyes colored with concern. Inaho always did like how they looked. He wasn’t lying when he said he liked Slaine’s face.

“Do Yuki and your friends know about this?”

They were currently living in an apartment on the outskirts of Inaho’s hometown. Yuki hadn’t been so ecstatic to see that her brother had married the one who shot out his eye, but she eventually came around. Slaine had a feeling she would never forgive him for the rest of his life, but she wouldn’t protest the choices her brother made. It was nice to see what a caring family could be like. He had missed it for much too long.

To the rest of Inaho’s friends, he was Kaizuka Reina and would probably remain that way for the rest of their lives. It was better this way. Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

“Yuki does, but not the rest. They’ll find out eventually.”

“I don’t think they’ll like that...Treat your friends better. It’s a miracle they still stick by you.” He meant that. They were kind people who stood up for Inaho through it all. It was more of their efforts than Inaho’s that they were still friends even after all these years and after they had gone separate paths.

“I’ll write.”

“Meet face to face!”

“Just come with me to get yelled at by them later then.”

“No way, go by yourself.”

“For better, for worse, remember?”

Slaine groaned. “Stop it with that.”

“You’ll come with me, right?”

He was captured by that deep red color.

He wasn’t sure if Inaho was talking about going to go get yelled at or to Sweden.

“...Yes.”

But he meant it to both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You can plant a garden there.” Inaho pointed out to a patch of dirt inside the fence of the house they were going to live in.

“I was already thinking about it.” Slaine smiled. He couldn’t help but get giddy with the thought of all the plants and vegetables he would grow in it.

It was a small house of two stories. It had more of a homely feel to it that was comforting to Slaine and he was secretly grateful to Inaho for choosing this one instead of a more modern house.

“You like it?”

He could tell Inaho knew that he liked it.

He briskly walked into the house, leaving Inaho behind.

“I love it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And this is Major Kaizuka who will be taking my place as the direct commander of this base. I’m sure you all know of him, but please give him a warm welcome.” An aged officer introduced Inaho to the rest of the military staff.

This was one of the branches of the UFE in Sweden. There weren’t many left now that it had been eight years past the war, but there was still need for order and this one was key for maintaining it in Sweden.

The plethora of officers all gaped as they respectfully clapped their hands. It probably couldn’t be helped. It was Kaizuka Inaho, savior of Earth, in the flesh after all.

“This is a welcoming party though so everyone enjoy yourselves!” The officer finished off before going to get a drink from the stands.

As soon as the officer left, everyone crowded around Inaho.

“Is it true that you singlehandedly defeated a Martian kat?”

“Did you really meet the Empress?”

“Is she as beautiful in person as she is in photos?”

“You’re shorter than I thought you would be!”

“How old are you now?”

“Are you single!?”

Inaho raised his hands and silenced them all. Everyone’s eyes zoomed in on the platinum ring on his left hand. Some girls could be heard whining in disappointment.

“I’m happily married.”

He pulled out his wallet.

“Do you want to see a picture?”

 

It soon became a well-known fact amongst those in the base that Kaizuka Inaho, hero of Earth, was whipped by his wife.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Private Dahl, reporting!”

“Private Larsson, reporting!”

In front of Inaho stood two faces he had never seen before. The other inhabitants of the cafeteria all stopped their own conversations and leaned in to eavesdrop on theirs.

“Are you two new recruits?”

“Yessir!” They chimed.

“I see. What business do you have with me?”

Inaho was currently about to open up his lunch. He was sure that he was on break time, but there never really was a “break time” in the military so he should have expected something to come up.

“Ah, no, we just wanted to introduce ourselves...” Dahl looked sheepish.

Ah, Inaho realized. Another ‘I want to see my hero in action’ type.

“Well, I’m Kaizuka Inaho. Major. I foresee operations in this base.”

“We know!” Larsson looked excited. Inaho wasn’t so sure how to react to such sparkling eyes. It’s not like the him who wasn’t sitting in a kataphrakt was all that special.

“May we join you?” They held up their own food.

“Go ahead.” He motioned for them to sit and sit they did, in very rigid postures, almost as if they were stricken with fear.

Paying them no mind, he opened up his own lunch box. He could hear Larsson squeal in amazement.

“Do you make your lunch yourself, Major?”

“Most of the time.”

“It’s beautiful!” She screamed in delight with Dahl besides her nodding in agreement.

“But one of those sandwiches looks like it’ll fall apart.” Dahl pointed out.

He could hear the sounds of other soldiers in the background whispering, that idiot new recruit! You never mention that to the Major!

He looked at the one the man was pointing at. Most of the entrees in the lunch box were perfectly made, with the exception of one lone jam sandwich in the corner that was clumsily put together. He found himself smiling.

He’s laughing! That poor boy’s gonna get it! The voices in the background hushed in horror.

“That one was made by my wife.”

“Ooh, so the rest was made by you?” Larsson looked even more impressed.

“She’s not very good at cooking.” Dahl stated with pure eyes. He wasn’t making fun of Slaine, he was just saying the truth.

But Inaho still needed to teach the new recruits manners.

“Dahl, Larsson, 50 laps.”

“Eh, why?”

“Keep talking and I’ll make it 100.”

They shut up at that and immediately stood up to run outside.

The other soldiers in the cafeteria burst out laughing and patted the new recruits on the back as they passed by.

“And that’s why you don’t insult the Major’s wife.” One cheekily smiled before opening the door for them.

“He went easy on them, last guy who mentioned her cooking got 100 right off the bat!”

“Shut up, he’s right there, you’re so damn loud!”

“You’re louder!”

They began arguing and Inaho had to conclude that they were both loud.

He picked up the jam sandwich and took a bite out of it.

Sweet.

Way too much jam.

 

But it was the most delicious thing in his lunch box that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Slaine, do you want scrambled or rolled omelette?”

“Mmm, scrambled!”

“Too bad, it’s rolled omelette.” He placed the already made rolled omelettes on the dining table.

“Then why do you even ask...?”

“A little spice to life.” He handed him the pepper.

“Is this supposed to be a pun? Is it? Tell me no.”

“No.”

Slaine just gave him a look and Inaho couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He woke up before Slaine that day. He did most days. But could you blame him?

Slaine was the most vulnerable when he was sleeping.

His soft, blonde hair framed his face and he had an innocent look as he slept without a worry about tomorrow.

He gently played with those pale blonde locks. They were soft to touch and smelled vaguely of orange, the shampoo that Inaho bought on purpose.

It had been four years since he had brought Slaine out of prison. Ten years after the war ended. Fourteen years since he had first met Slaine.

He peered at Slaine’s face and found himself smiling. He was doing that a lot more lately.

Slaine used to be plagued by nightmares during the night. It wasn’t once or twice that Inaho was woken up by the sound of his screaming and thrashing.

It was then that Inaho would either wake Slaine up to release him from the dream or hold him down, praying that he wouldn’t hurt himself.

Those nightmares were rare now.

Inaho wasn’t sure if that was proof of how far Slaine had come or if time just healed all wounds. He wanted to believe that it was because Slaine was taking control of his life and accepting the past.

God knows that he struggled with it too. So he could only stay by his side as Slaine took the same journey.

He took Slaine’s hand into his own. It was Slaine’s right hand, the one with the ring.

Slaine had once asked why he hadn’t put it on the left hand, but he himself didn’t really think about it at the time.

He felt like he had an answer now though.

He softly kissed the finger the ring was on.

The day he would move it over to the other hand would be the day that they would truly be bound in name, self, and future.

Until then though, it would stay on this hand.

“Inaho...?”

It appeared that Slaine had woken up.

His eyes weren’t completely open, but Inaho could still see the traces of that beautiful blue.

He hoped that that day would come soon.

“Slaine.”

“Yeah?” Slaine grumbled, still groggy.

 

“I love you.”

 

 

He had fulfilled his vow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m off. I’ll probably be back in two weeks.” Inaho placed his hand on the door knob. He was off on a mission back to Japan. It was one that didn’t require that much time, but Slaine had forced him to stay there longer to meet with friends and family. He looked back at Slaine who was still dressed in pajamas. “Didn’t you say you’d come back with me to get yelled at?”

“I can’t go on your mission with you.” He snorted.

“I could buy you tickets to go to Japan.”

“Oh, so only now you stop being so stingy.” Slaine looked amused.

“If it’s for something important, yes.”

Slaine widened his eyes in surprise then smiled. “Next time.”

This time it was Inaho’s turn to be surprised. Slaine had actually made a promise for the future.

“Pinky swear?” He held up his pinky.

Slaine looked exasperated, but held up his pinky as well. “I swear.”

Inaho sang the little song that came with it while Slaine sort of half stumbled, half mumbled along.

“Alright.” He felt a rush of energy. He’d have to make his next trip to Japan soon.

“Be safe.”

“I will.”

He turned around again and reached for the door knob when he was suddenly turned around.

He felt something warm touch his lips.

Before he could register what had just happened, he was shoved outside of the door and it slammed behind him.

He mechanically walked to the sidewalk where a UFE vehicle was parked on the street. Dahl was at the wheel.

He plopped in the back of the car and sat dazed.

“Sir?” Dahl was looking at him.

“Mm?”

“Something happen?”

“Why do you think that?”

“You look...uh, happy? Sort of? You’re not smiling, but you just seem...happy?”

He smiled and Dahl jumped back as if he had just seen the dead.

“Something did happen.”

“Okay, haha, great! Yeah, great...” He stammered before facing the wheel and starting the car.

They drove for ten minutes before Inaho had him pull over. Dahl looked confused, but did as ordered.

“Sorry, but can you drive back to my house?”

“Did you forget something, sir?”

“My suitcase.”

“How did you realize that just now!?” The poor soldier screamed before making a U-turn and slamming on his accelerator.

“Follow the speed limit.”

“Whose fault do you think this is!?”

“Not mine.”

It really wasn’t, he thought to himself. Slaine had shoved him outside of the house without his suitcase and he was in too much of a daze to realize it at the time. There was nothing that he could do now, but go get it, right?

Walk in, get his suitcase and a little something else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing Inaho did the moment he returned home from the trip to Japan probably doesn’t need to be said.

It involved hugs and kisses—this time, out of his own accord—and words that were barely gasped out before their lips were joined again.

He missed him and was glad that Slaine seemed to miss him too.

He loved him and he made sure to put it into words.

Slaine responded with kisses instead of words, but he could live with that for now.

He had waited five years for this moment.

He could wait another five for those three words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His body ached when he woke up, particularly his lower half. Slowly opening one eye, he looked to his side to see that the man responsible was not there.

Feeling suddenly very annoyed, he called out his name. “Inaho.”

“Yeah? And your voice sounds awful, I’ll make you some tea.”

Not what he had wanted to hear. “And whose...fault do you think that is?”

Inaho paused, then looked almost smug. “Mine.”

He threw a pillow at him.

“And eggs.”

He threw another.

“Scrambled?”

He set down his next ammo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Uh, sir?”

“Yes, Lieutenant Larsson?”

“Did...you have a fight with your wife?” She looked almost hesitant to ask.

He paused eating to look at her. “And why do you think that?”

“Because...” She looked at Dahl who looked at her back. They both turned their line of sight to Inaho’s lunch box.

It was all extremely clumsily made.

Slaine’s cooking had improved a lot within the past couple years so they knew that it couldn’t have been that Inaho’s wife had messed up.

This was definitely on purpose.

“If you want to talk about it, we’re willing to listen.” Dahl looked seriously concerned and Larsson nodded in agreement.

“Well, it would probably be better to rely on other sources of information than just the internet.” Inaho mused.

“Let out your soul, Major! We’re here for you!” Larsson looked eager to hear gossip on the most talked about couple in the military base.

“So Reina and I had our first night together the other day and it seemed that I was too---“

“STOP!”

Inaho raised his brow.

“Your...first night?” Dahl’s expression was grave.

“Yes.”

“How long have you two been married?”

“Five years.”

Dahl and everyone around who was eavesdropping clutched their chests.

Major...

Holding back his tears, Dahl patted Inaho on the shoulder. “Sir, let’s go out drinking tonight. My treat.”

“I can’t, Reina’s waiting for me back home.”

 

 

Everyone was reminded of the well-known fact that Kaizuka Inaho, hero of Earth, was whipped by his wife.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dahl and Larsson were talking animatedly as they walked to the next briefing room.

“Ah, you two.”

They froze. Turning around, they came face to face with Major Kaizuka.

They promptly began making a beeline for it. Only for him to follow, to their utter horror.

“Why are you running away?”

“With all due respect, sir! We are _not_ your love advisors!”

“You don’t even need one! I’m single and it hurts to see you two!” Larsson cried.

“I’m married and it hurts!”

“So you think we’re a good couple?”

“Yessir!” They shouted in unison.

He stopped following them and they rushed into the briefing room. All the people who were already in there raised their brow at the huffing and puffing new arrivals.

“Major Kaizuka.” Dahl managed to explain between coughs.

“His wife?”

“His wife.”

They received pitying looks and pats on the back.

You’re doing God’s work.

They wanted to cry a little.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was unusual for him to wake up before Inaho.

Slaine stared at the younger man’s sleeping face. It had been six years since they started sleeping in the same bed. Six years and he could only count a couple times that he had been able to see the other’s sleeping face.

Inaho had a baby face to begin with, but when he was sleeping, he looked even younger. They were in their thirties now. Him 31 and Inaho 30.

Six years since Inaho brought him out of prison. Twelve since the war had ended. Sixteen since had first met Inaho.

It came to him that he had known Inaho for more than half of his life now. Longer than he had known his father or anyone else in his life.

Who would have guessed that Kaizuka Inaho would be the one he would spend most of his life with? The him from all those years ago certainly wouldn’t.

The world worked in strange ways.

He used to hate the man so much, jealous of everything he had, but now the only emotion that welled up in his chest when he gazed upon at that red eye was a fuzzy feeling of affection and dare he say it, love.

He had broken his vow.

He traced his finger alongside the eye where the mechanical one used to be with his left hand. The consequences of his actions and his sin lied beneath his fingertips.

Inaho had told him a long time ago to apologize for the right things. He hadn’t completely understood what he meant at first, but he felt like he was starting to, after all these years.

Rather than a sorry, he preferred a thank you.

Slaine could sympathize with that thought now.

He moved his hand to the other side of Inaho’s face to brush some stray hairs away.

Change your world and the rest of the world will change along with it.

He wasn't sure if it was all through his own power, but Slaine was sure that the world was different to him now.

There had been Count Saazbaum, there had been Harklight, there had been Count Barouhcruz, there had been the people who genuinely followed him at the Moonbase.

There was Princess Lemrina, there was the Empress, there was Miss Eddelrittuo.

There was Inaho.

 

So many people had supported him until now.

So many wishes and dreams were carried to him.

 

The world wasn’t cruel in the slightest. After all, this was one that Slaine had created, for them, for him, and for Inaho.

 

He smiled as he tucked one last strand of that soft brown hair behind Inaho’s ear.

The vow was broken, but he could start from the beginning again.

 

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

Inaho’s hand covered Slaine’s, his fingers stroking the finger where a certain ring was notably absent.

Slaine smiled as did Inaho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Marry me?”

 

The ring was finally where it belonged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Look around you, look ahead of you, look at where you stand now.

 

Look at who is beside you.

 

 

 

Right there should be the happiness you seek.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. And for the people around us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER! Written pretty quickly because I was feeling kind of depressed so I wanted to cheer myself up though not so sure how much healing I did to myself. Truly the end to this now. Thanks for reading!(:

Vers was a cold place for one so often called the Red Planet.

Klancain felt like he was the only one alive here as he walked through the lone corridors of the Royal Palace. His destination was the room located in the most inner portion of the palace, the room he shared with his wife, the Empress and ruler of Vers.

It had been twelve years since he ascended to his position and became Klancain Vers Cruteo. It had been five since he had married Asseylum Vers Allusia.

It had been an engagement done out of a need for validity and political power—loveless really—but Klancain was content with his current life.

Every once in a while, however, he will remember the look on his old lover’s face when he met with her for one final time after the Empress’ announcement of her ascension to the throne and subsequently their engagement. It was not a look of betrayal like he had expected. It was a look of someone who had given up long ago and was finally free of the burden.

It probably hurt him more than it hurt her.

She was of common birth. Their relationship wasn’t a public one from the start and would never be, and they both knew it. But, he couldn’t help but fantasize, dream about a life with her by his side. He would welcome her to the Cruteo family, though it was just him and his mother now. He would shower her with all the gifts he could buy and show her off to the other nobles. His father and mother’s marriage was not one made out of love so he wanted to show how wonderful it could be to promise your future with someone you did cherish and adore. He would show his mother, and his father, that this was his way of life. He had the power to make it happen. He was not Cruteo Jr., but Klancain.

It was a foolish, childish dream, but love did that to you and he was not ashamed of it.

He just hadn’t realized it wasn’t the same for her.

She had given up from the start and he was too blind in his own fantasies to see that. It had been his one man show.

He had been an utter fool, obsessed with only what was in front of him. When he was back with the Empress so many years ago, before when she was still a Princess, he had thought nothing of agreeing to her request for his help. He had thought it was his duty to aid her in her wish for peace and was proud that he, out of all people, would be the one to do so.

It was only when he returned to Vers that he realized the gravity of it all. It was only when his past lover told him “congratulations” and walked away forever did he see that he too had given up from the start.

Their love had already ended a long time ago and the only thing Klancain had left to show for it was a simple bracelet he had made himself. The first thing he had ever made with his own hands.

It had been a passing interest at first, unbefitting for a Count, but she had so sincerely encouraged him that he couldn’t help but continue on with it. It filled his heart with joy whenever her eyes lit up when he gave her his newest creation. He had stopped making such things once they parted ways and his duties as Emperor began, but the bracelet always remained on him, a reminder of the first time he had thought for himself and not as a member of the Cruteo family and a reminder of the power of people’s words and support.

Asseylum was one made up of the ideals and words imparted upon her by others.

True to her royal nature, she loved and accepted everyone and to her, that also meant making them a part of herself. She took each person’s experience and embedded it within her, making her who she was.

Sometimes Klancain had to wonder who the real Asseylum Vers Allusia was.

He respected her regality, her noble dreams, and air of power she exuded, but he could not shake off the feeling that this was not who she really was. Only a mirror, reflecting the hopes and expectations of everyone around her. But then again, who did know who the real Asseylum was?

Was it her sister, Princess Lemrina? Her handmaid, Miss Eddelrittuo?

Slaine Troyard?

Kaizuka Inaho?

 

He recalls her expression when Count Mazuurek told them that it had been Kaizuka Inaho who freed him and asked him to help her. He had first assumed it was one of a girl in love, but after she had so quickly stood up from sorrow at her grandfather’s state and proposed the engagement in order to stop the war, he had to question that thought.

Royalty, the symbol of the people, would all Asseylum Vers Allusia ever be, and nothing would deter her from it. Everything that would was cut off, almost mercilessly.

It was sad, in a way, and he pitied her, but that was the fate of Vers nobility and Klancain knew that better than anyone else.

 

He was approaching the door to their room when he saw someone come out from it.

“Miss Eddelrittuo.”

She looked up, startled, and quickly bowed once she realized who was in front of her. “Your Highness!”

“You’re back from your trip to Earth, I see.” He smiled in an effort to ease the girl’s nerves. It had been twelve years and she still was not completely comfortable in his presence it seemed.

She stood up from her bow and nodded. “Yes...”

Along with Princess Lemrina, Eddelrittuo had gone down on a trip to Earth just two weeks earlier. The Princess had wanted a change of pace and an opportunity to use her legs in Earth’s gravity so she took Eddelrittuo with her as her maid, considering Eddelrittuo was probably the most suitable for it now that she was head maid. He already knew that the two returned the other day so his words from just before were small talk.

Princess Lemrina refused to meet with anyone after returning. She had continued to lock herself up in her room and only accepted Eddelrittuo’s presence. He was mildly curious as to just what occurred down there on the blue planet.

“Did you enjoy it?” He smiled again, urging her to talk about the trip.

“Yes, Earth was absolutely lovely. I would have never dreamed of going back so I am most grateful to Princess Lemrina.” She smiled with a nostalgic look in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks.

Klancain stared at her for a second. It seemed that she was not going to speak any further about it so he decided not to push. It was only a fleeting interest anyway. Instead, he smiled good-naturedly. ”It was only a mere two weeks, but I feel like you’ve gotten more beautiful than before you left, Miss Eddelrittuo.”

She widened her eyes and then looked as if she might cry. Had he said something wrong? It was a normal compliment, but she looked as if it hurt her deeply and it was beyond him why she would think that way.

He moved forward in an effort to take back his possibly hurtful words, but stopped when she suddenly smiled. Forced, he could tell.

“...Thank you, your Highness. Please keep such words to the Empress though.”

That was probably true, but it didn’t mean his words were a lie. It was hard to believe she had been gone for only two weeks. She looked like a completely different person. For the following years after the war ended, she always looked lifeless and carried her duties like it was an obsession. Yes, it was an honor to serve the Empress of Vers, but her zeal and loyalty went to such lengths that Klancain had to wonder if she had ever worked for her own desires before.

A young girl should not have her mind and life dictated by the whims of a select few. She was another victim of the structure of Vers, Klancain bitterly thought.

Things were slowly changing, but it was still far from enough. Many Counts who were disloyal to the crown had died in the war so he had made sure that their successors were ones who either knew their place in the grand scheme of things or blind loyalists from the start. Things were just simply easier that way.

“I suppose you are right.” Though he knew that flattery would get him nowhere with his wife.

They were partners in more ways than one. It was less of a marriage and more of a contract. They would combine their power in order to achieve their goals and nothing more would come out of it. It was probably cruel to their two children, but they would also soon learn that this is how Vers works. Sacrifices would be necessary to change that and it was unfortunate that they could not experience the fruits of their parent’s efforts.

Eddelrittuo bowed. “If you would excuse me, I must go tend to Princess Lemrina.”

“Ah, yes, sorry to keep you. Is she alright though?”

Eddelrittuo’s eyes softened and she smiled in what seemed like her first genuine one since they had started talking. “Yes...It’ll take some more time, but I’m certain she will be fine...I believe she will be fine for the first time in years.”

“The trip was that life-changing?” He wasn’t exactly sure how just two weeks could change one so much, even if Earth was beautiful.

“Yes...To Princess Lemrina, it was.” She began walking away.

 

She suddenly turned around. “Your Highness, I must apologize.”

 

“For what?”

“I take back my words from before.” She puffed out her chest and looked almost proud.

 

“Those two weeks were the worst two weeks of my life.” And she was off.

 

 

 

“You say that, but...”

 

 

She had said it with the most brilliant smile on her face that it didn’t pass him that she had meant exactly the opposite.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He opened the door to the room he and Asseylum shared and was surprised to find her not at her desk or the bed, but nearby the fireplace.

It was more of a decoration than anything else, something she had installed to welcome “Terran culture”, so it was surprising that it was on.

He saw her throw papers into it. They soon caught on fire and burnt away.

She took out another one. Taking one last, long look at it, she hugged it to her chest before throwing it into the fire as well.

Her eyes did not stray from it as it crumbled from the flames and eventually became ashes.

“What are you doing?”

It appeared that he did not hear him come in as she jumped back in shock. “Klancain...”

He motioned towards the fireplace where the traces of the papers were now blended in with the other ashes.

She turned back to the fireplace and didn’t respond, eyes never wavering from the dancing flames.

“...Were they not precious to you?” If she was acting like this after letting them go, why did she do it in the first place? Papers...words were not people, they could be kept by your side forever.

Closing her eyes, she nodded. “They were.”

“Then, why?”

“Because I am Asseylum Vers Allusia.”

This again. Klancain frowned.

 

“Because they are precious to me, I must. For their sake, but also my own.”

 

That he did not expect.

She took one last look at the fire before moving away to the window that showed the bustling capitol of Vers. She traced her fingers alongside it, almost lovingly.

“Klancain, do you know what makes the world go around?”

“I believe it is conversation of---“

“It’s love.”

He blanked. What had she just said?

“Love makes the world go ‘round.” She smiled at him, perhaps the closest to a genuine smile she has ever made at him.

“I...see?”

“Have you never heard of it? It’s a popular saying on Earth.”

“It’s the first time I’ve heard it.”

She laughed and it sounded like the tinkling of bells. “So there are some things that I know more about than you.”

Klancain felt uncomfortable with how this was panning out. They were having what felt like a normal conversation. Up until now, all their interactions were about the relations with Earth, strategies on approaching the Counts, and how to aid the lower classes from the corruption built within the system.

It was true that she required his help in working towards her goals, but that was only natural. He was older, with more experience in the cutthroat politics of the Versian court, and he was her husband. He had taken a vow to allow her to use him.

She smiled that was so unlike the ones he had grown so accustomed to seeing.

“Love makes the world go ‘round...” She repeated. “I’d like to believe in that, Klancain.”

Twelve years spent ruling a struggling country and she still wanted to believe that something as unreliable as the emotions of human beings would lead towards that happy ending everyone desired.

They were the words of a fool.

However, Klancain already liked this fool more than the puppet he’s spent the last twelve years watching.

She took his hands upon his and he wondered when the last time they had felt each other’s warmth was.

“Klancain.” Her green eyes shone brightly.

“Yes, Asseylum?” He decided to humor her. He felt her hands squeeze hers tighter.

 

 

“So, let’s fall in love.”

 

 

He gaped.

She couldn’t be serious, yet her eyes said that she was.

It was ridiculous. Twelve years had passed and nothing of that sort ever sprouted, but now here she was saying that it would, she would make it happen.

He remembered how he had once vowed to prove his parents wrong. How he had dreamed of living a life with a girl of his choosing. How he had once expected the world to be dyed in a color other than red.

Twelve years was a long time, it was almost enough to forget the excitement in his chest for his dreams of the future and happiness of the present. He thought that he had given up on it all.

Yet here she was saying she would still pursue what had once been his dream.

It was foolish, childish. He knew that and yet...

 

The bracelet weighed heavy in his pocket.

 

For the first time, he felt like he could fall in love with Asseylum Vers Allusia.

 

 

Even from ashes, life can still be born after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To my beloved Empress,

 

I hope you are in the best of health. It appears that you are doing quite well in your duties as the Empress and there is nothing that brings me more joy. You probably do not wish to hear from me, and I do not mind if you end up tearing this letter apart here.

If you do go on, I must give you my utmost appreciation. You were kind and you are even today, twelve years after. Twelve years is also how old I was when I first met you. I had prepared myself for death in the loneliness of space, but when I awoke, I was greeted by what I had thought to have been an angel. That was you. I, who was on the verge of death, was saved by you. It was then that I vowed to live my life for the betterment of yours and swore loyalty to your name.

You probably think of it as an over-exaggeration, but that truly was how I felt back then and even now, I still think dearly of you. We will never meet again and even though I am well aware of how selfish this letter is, I could not go without writing it.

Kaizuka Inaho and I married this day. Well, we’ve been married for six years now legally, but today was the day of the ceremony. As Inaho likes to put it, the official start of our marriage.

You might be wondering how on Earth that happened, but I honestly do not have an explanation to give. You can direct the blame to Inaho though as it really was all his idea, but I suppose you could say that I fell in defeat to his stubbornness as well. He is quite insufferable after all.

It has been six years I have spent with him, yet it feels so much longer. So many things happened and so many people came and went in our lives. They are all things I wouldn’t have experienced if I had not taken his hand, if I had not decided to change that day. And while he does annoy me occasionally, the days he is gone are long and when he is in my arms and I am in his, there is no one I rather be with.

Even now, I struggle to say I love him. It can’t be helped, considering our history and bad blood. I was always jealous of him. He was your greatest friend and ally, supporting you to the end. Something that I had failed to do.

I still resent him from time to time even now. But, I can also say with certainty that there are also times that I want nothing more to spend the rest of my life with him and it’s like a dream that I can. He ties me down to the ground I stand on and stops me from throwing away what is precious to me. He gives me precious things to keep every day. He has become someone precious.

It is not only an obligation in the form of a ring that keeps me by his side. I have already broken a vow, but today, finally new ones were made and I intend to keep them this time.

It has been twelve years since you had asked him to save me from the “chains of misery” and all he has done is break them and replace them with new ones tied to him.

We’re partners in crime and now for the future. I will never forget what I have done and the blood on my hands, but I believe I will walk life with them, never regretting them and never letting everything fall through my fingers again.

 

 

My Empress, my Queen, my Princess, my dearest friend,

I wish nothing but all the happiness in the world for you. I can do nothing but support you from the sidelines, but you probably do not need my help or the help of anyone else. You were always strong and I have no doubts about that. So please, remember that you are loved. Remember that you are the light of someone’s world and have always been in mine. Our paths will never cross again, but I’m sure that this will never change, even as I say my vows and take the hands of another.

 

 

I vow to live my life with Kaizuka Inaho.

 

 

Right beside me is the happiness I sought.

 

 

 

“Love makes the world go ‘round”.

Remember this saying I told you about so long ago?

 

 

I can be certain about it now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sincerely yours,

 

 

 

 

 

Kaizuka Slaine

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
